


Two Outta Three Ain't Bad

by Hopsb12



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: Double Dee confesses his attraction for Kevin and the redhead is more than willing for the dork to experiment and discover his sexual side.  Someone finds out about their secret and rats them out to Kevin's mother.  After a huge ruckus, both boys are sent away to schools across the country from each other.Years later Kevin moves back to Peach Creek and into his childhood home.  He is now divorced and having to start over from scratch.  He and his twin sons are starting a new life in the cul-de-sac.  The boys are attending Peach Creek High School where Double Dee is their Chemistry teacher.





	1. I Want You I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts out with a sixteen-year-old Double Dee discovering that he is in love with his longtime Neighbor and bully, Kevin Barr. He confesses his attraction and the redhead is more than willing to help him discover his sexuality.

Edd was sitting at his desk checking over his homework to see that all was done, Just then a terrific noise came down the street into the cul-de-sac. A loud rumbling sound. Oh dear, what is the world is all that noise. Edd went to his window to look out to see what was causing the commotion and saw Kevin pull into his driveway on a motorcycle

"Oh, Lordy," Double Dee said to himself "What is Kevin doing on that thing, doesn't he realize just how dangerous those things are?" Edd mumbled to himself while watching Kevin dismount from his motorcycle and take off his red helmet and stowing it away on the side of the bike. Kevin's red hair gleamed in the sunlight for a second then he donned his signature red baseball cap. Kevin was dressed in a black leather jacket that was open at the front and underneath was a green tank top. Tight black jeans and gray sneakers finished the ensemble. Double Dee couldn't help but stare at Kevin. He had gotten so hot looking over the years. Kevin was well-muscled in his tight tank top but not overly so. He bent over to look at something on his motorcycle and presented a perfect butt to the world.

"Edd reached out involuntarily as if to touch those gorgeous cheeks. Just then Kevin looked around he had the feeling as if he was being watched. Edd jumped to the side of his window so that Kevin couldn't see him.

"Damn, I could have sworn I saw the Double Dork looking out the window a moment ago." Keven thought to himself. Straightening up he turned and pushed the bike into the garage. He grinned to himself/

"Whew, that could have been disastrous if he had seen me looking at him." Edd thought to himself. I know he doesn't like me and the other Eds, but he is so good looking."

Pulling the curtains closed Edd went back to his homework. He picked up his Calculus book and glanced at the page but the letters wouldn't focus in his mind. He got up and paced the room as his mind swirled in thought. What is this feeling I am having, why do I feel all jittery in my stomach? Hmm, must be coming down with a bug. Edd hurried into the bathroom to take his temperature. All was normal, his pulse was a little up. Oh, what could it be? He ran to his computer and pulled up google to check his symptoms.

"No, it can't be THAT! It was Kevin of all people, he's always been mean to me and the other Eds, and I can't stand him! But, to give Kevin credit he had treated Edd a little better than either Ed or Eddy. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, why me? I can't let this go any further, Snap out of it Eddward, the captain of the football team and one of the most popular kids at school. And if he finds out he'll pound you!

Edd sat back on his bed stunned at his thoughts, he had never felt like this before. One day he was trying to keep Eddy's scams to a minimum and the next dazed and confused and thinking about love. With Kevin of all people and he was another male. The implications were too much for Edd. Good thing this was Friday, he had the weekend to pull himself together.

Just then, Edd heard the door across the street slam, jumping up he peered through the slit of the curtains to see Kevin come out wearing his trademark red hat, a green long sleeve shirt, and tight black jeans, so snug they showed the outline of his well-muscled legs. Oh moaned Edd. Kevin casually looked around the cul-de-sac. Slyly glancing at the window in Edd's bedroom. He reached down a casually adjusted himself. And then walked over to his bike and started it up. Taking his cap off he placed it under him and put on his helmet. Then he started up his motorbike and speed off down the street towards the high school.

Foot ballgame tonight registered in Edd's brain. He's got a game tonight and then there's the after-game party all the Jocks held after each game, so he would be out late. Probably with a cheerleader on two on his arm all evening Edd thought. Jealousy reared its head in Edd's brain./

"Well, that will make it a quite evening around here for sure. Ed had gone to spend the weekend with his grandparents, Eddy had a scheme to crash they Jock's party. Edd didn't like crowds and parties so he didn't have anything to do this evening.

Edd watched as most of the kids from the cul-de-sac made their way to the game. And here he was sitting at home. But being alone at home had never bothered him, he was used to that, his parents were always off somewhere in the world. Having done so most of Edd's life. But for some reason, he didn't want to be alone tonight. What should he do? He didn't know what to do with himself.

He decided that he would go to the game, a first for him, he told himself that they were mostly just people he went to school with every day, he could do that. He hurried to get ready and go before he changed his mind. He would find out what this football was about. Plus he could stare all he wanted to and no one would notice.

Edd found himself a place in the bleachers about midway up near the center of the stands. As he sat down he noticed that he was right behind the bench for the football players. All of a sudden the cheerleaders came yelling out from the home goal line racing before the football players. As they took their place on the sidelines Nazz looked up at the people in the bleachers scanning the crowd, all of a sudden a surprised look came over her face, she waved a slight wave and smiled. Edd wondered who she was smiling at then she pointed straight at Edd and waved again. Edd waved back and smiled. It felt good to him that Nazz had noticed him in all this crowd.

Just then the home fans roared as the football players took the field and raced toward their sideline. When they reached the bench Kevin looked up at the fans in the bleachers and did as Nazz did and scanned the crowd as if looking for someone. As did Nazz, a surprised look came to face. A smile and then a scowl crossed his face. He mouthed the word "Dork!" and turned around and sat down for a moment waiting for the time for the game to start and the band cleared the field.

"Well you see Eddward he hasn't changed he's still mean and calls you names. And you know he could never be interested in you. As the game continued Kevin made several spectacular plays, each time looking into the crowd and grinning. Edd thought jealously that Kevin's girlfriend must be in the crowd or at least some girl that he was trying to impress. Edd stayed to the end of the game and saw that the team had won and the fans rushed the field and carried Kevin off the field triumphantly towards the gym. As the fans let him down Nazz ran up and gave Kevin a big hug and whispered something in his ear, and pointed back towards the stands. Edd hurried down and walked out the gate without looking back.

"Well, now I can say I've been to a game. Maybe I'll go again sometime. Just as he turned into the street of the cul-de-sac a car pulled up beside him stopped. Edd looked around nervously. Then Nazz sprang from the passenger side and ran up to Double Dee.

"Double Dee, wait. You were at the game tonight? Nazz said as she gave Edd and hug. "It was good to see you, gotta run, oh wait, you wanna come to the after game party?

Edd gulped, and stared, Eddy would die if he were here hearing him get an open invite the coveted party. "N n no, I wouldn't fit in with that crowd. You know how the Jocks feel about us "dorks

"Oh come on Double Dee, come with."

"No thanks I'll just go home and relax after being in all those people my nerves are a bit shot"

"Ok see you around Double Dee."

Edd let himself into the house and took off his shoes. He went upstairs without even turning on the light. Double Dee entered his room and threw himself on the bed. His mind in a swirl of thoughts. He hugged himself as he lay on the bed. "Well, at least I got to watch Kevin all evening and didn't have to worry about others noticing. Kevin would be so upset and probably pound me if he got wind of that. "But, he's so gorgeous and muscular. And that mischievous grin that he has is so adorable. Those green eyes with that red hair just make him perfect. Oh, what am I thinking, he is a male as am I. This can't be happening. It's so wrong, but yet seems so right to me at this moment. Double Dee looked at himself in the mirror and blushed.

Edd pulled out his laptop and pulled up Facebook and looked at his news feed, what few friends he had on Facebook were mostly celebrating the win that had happened tonight. A notification popped up that he had a friend request, surprised Edd checked to see who had sent it, it was Nazz he quickly accepted her. As soon as the did things started appearing on his feed, pictures of the game and after-party started appearing that Nazz was posting. Kevin was in most of them looking so delicious and handsome.

One was of Kevin looking at his phone so studiously. Just then he got another friend request and Double Dee almost fainted when he saw from whom the request was from. K K Kevin, Edd stuttered in his mind. His finger hovered over the accept button. Should I, or will this give him just another way to bully me. What to do?

Just then a pm popped up on his messenger it was from Nazz "Just do it, Double Dee, don't overthink it" She knew Kevin had friend requested him then,

Edd answered. "I don't know Nazz, he probably just wants a new way to call me names, and humiliate me to the whole world.'

Nazz to Edd: No he's not really like that these days

Edd to Nazz: I don't know

Nazz: Please Edd for me, and you can always unfriend and block him if he does!

Edd: I'll have to think about it. You know our history, and he hates us. He'll call me names.

Nazz: Please Edd, for me, just do it and don't think about it, you may get to see a new side of Kevin

Edd: ok it's done!

As soon as the request was approved a message from Kevin popped up in his messenger.

Kevin: Thanks for the add Dork!

Edd waited for another message to see what Kevin would do now that he was on Edd's friends' list. While waiting to see Edd checked out Kevin's profile. Just the usual school nonsense, and some pics from the football game. There was a selfie of Kevin setting on his motorcycle grinning and looking so proud. The caption stated "My new Baby"

As Edd closed his laptop he heard messenger ping, thinking to himself, nothing important and it's late so off to bed with me, I am up past my bedtime.

Edd turned on his side and tried to go to sleep but his mind raced with thoughts that kept him awake. He looked at his clock it was past 1 pm and here he was still awake and tossing in his bed. Just then he heard Kevin's motorcycle come down the street without making too much noise and pulled into his driveway. Edd got up and peered through the curtains as Kevin got off his bike and pushed his bike into the garage. As he closed the door to the garage Kevin eyed the house next door looking for a sign of movement.

A few minutes later the light appeared in Kevin's room. He walked to the window as he was taking off his shirt. Muscles gleaming in the light. Kevin stood for some time looking out the window appearing not to look at Edd's house, but all the while watching the curtains across the way. He flexed his chest muscles, and in his mind, he could hear a swift intake of air and grinned. He knew he hadn't heard it, but he liked to pretend that he had. He turned off the light and jumped into bed.

Across the way, Edd was holding on to the wall breathing heavily and gasping for air. He is so hot, wonder why he does that this time of night, he must be so stuck on himself. However, I'm glad he does. Now, if I can just get my self under control, how can I even face him at school, or on the street after what I realized today.

Double Dee went back to his bed and lay down again. The thoughts running through his mind, about wanting to touch Kevin and kiss him and feel him near, but then would come the thoughts of rejection and humiliation. Probably physical violence would follow tho Kevin had never really gotten physical with him. In this case, one couldn't be sure how far he would go to hurt you. His mind would swirl back and forth between the thoughts.

This can't go on Double Dee get yourself in hand and stop this nonsense. You know what this means, you are already mostly an outcast, it would be even worse if word got out that you liked boys.

On and on the thoughts pounded through his brain, by morning he was still awake, dark circles starting to appear under his eyes. This was something that he couldn't even share with the other Eds. Ed probably wouldn't understand. Eddy would probably get in a huff and wouldn't want anything to do with him so that he would lose the only two friends he had. Even the people that he tutored would turn away. School would be hell. The thought Language, Edd popped in his head.

All-day Saturday Edd sat in his darkened room not even bothering to get dressed or even out of bed. His phone had pinged several times with text messages but he had ignored them. He heard different people moving around the street outside. Rolf he could hear was outside in his yard tending his goat. Jimmy and Sarah were arguing about something down the street.

A pounding came from the door downstairs, Edd decided to pretend he wasn't home. His phone blew up with messages. He rolled over and picked it up. Looking at the messages from Eddy. There were several.

Eddy; Were you at Sockhead?

Eddy: Sockhead?

Eddy: Answer me

Eddy: I came by your house, but you didn't answer the door.

Eddy: What's goin on?

Edd: Greetings Eddy, I am at the bookstore, looking for a special book.

Edd was shocked at the fact that he had lied to his closet friend, but he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He needed to pull himself together and figure out what he was going to do. He looked at himself in the mirror over his dresser and saw the dark circles and red eyes from crying. The tears had started sometime during the long night.

Eddy: well I had to get to work, so text me later and let me know where you are at. 

Well if Eddy was at work then who was banging so fiercely at his door. His parents were not supposed to come home for another month or so. Ed was off at his grandmother's. Oh well, it can wait.

The doorbell chimed several times and the pounding began again. Edd covered up his head and hoped whoever it was would just go away and stop all that racket. All got quiet again, His stomach rumbled and he figured that he needed to get something to eat. Getting up Edd made his way downstairs without even putting on his robe.

All was quiet, whoever had been pounding on his door must have given up and gone away. Edd walked into the kitchen and put on some water to boil for tea. Pulling sandwich makings from the fridge he made himself a sandwich, to calm his stomach. He knew he had to eat something even though he didn't want to eat.

He heard people moving about out in the street, He hurriedly took his sandwich and tea back upstairs in case whoever had come to the door earlier returned.

Evening came, Edd heard Nazz call to Kevin telling him that she was going out with her latest boyfriend and where they were going, Kevin said he may be in that area later in the evening and would probably see them somewhere. By the thumping music, Kevin must be out cleaning his bike and getting ready to go out as he did every weekend.

Later he heard the motorbike crank up and head off down the street with a roar. Then all was quiet again in the cul-de-sac, except in Edd's brain, thoughts hammered round and round. He sat up and rubbed his head, pulling his beanie down further on his head as he thought. Finally, sleep overtook him and he dozed off in mid-thought. Dreaming that he heard Kevin come home on his motorbike, and instead of pulling into his driveway, he stopped in front of the Vincent home and softly called out "Double Dork where are you, I need you"

Sunday morning came and still, Edd didn't want to get out of bed. Depression had settled in late in the night after a wonderful dream of Kevin sitting on his bike and calling for Double Dork. And some times calling him Dee right outside his window. The depression set in when he woke from this dream and realized it was all a dream and could never happen. Then the thoughts of how something like this could never be. It was wrong on so many levels. Kevin didn't like him now and would truly loathe him if he found out that Edd was crushing on him so badly, and would beat him up horribly if he found out. That's when the depression set it.

Sometime about sundown on Sunday, Edd finally decided that it would be best to lock it all away inside himself and keep it there never letting it out. Oh, if only he had someone he could talk to about all this, but there was no one he could tell.

He opened his phone and saw all the text messages from Eddy. Asking where he was and why he wasn't at home. Pleading with him to at least text him back. He was at work again and had to get an early start and that's why he hadn't come by the house to check on him but had asked Nazz if he had seen him and she had told him that no one around the neighborhood had spotted Edd since Friday evening after the game. Eddy was shocked that Edd had gone to the game all by himself and didn't even tell him about going. The last text from Eddy was "WHAT UP WITH THAT DUDE!"

Edd laid his phone down and opened his laptop. Messenger was lit up with notification about PMs. All his time on here and never this many messages in the whole time of being on there. There were several from Nazz asking where he was and what he was doing. Ed had messaged him letting him know he was going to be getting home late in the evening and would see him Monday morning. He was even surprised to see several from Kevin

Kevin: What up dork?

Kevin: Earth to Double Dork, what up?

Kevin: Double Dweeb, answer me dude

Edd shook his head and sat back in his chair, and thought to himself that he would never go out into the world again. But he knew that was unrealistic and he had to get it together and put on a brave front to the world. Even though his world had crashed and burned, he must try to go on and live in theirs. Only a few more years until graduation and then he would go across the country to college and leave this place behind and maybe it would go away then.

He finally decided on a course of action. He would bury his feeling deep within himself and never let them out. He would pretend they never came to light and maybe they would die a quick death and leave him alone. He realized the heart was a fickle master and must be subdued by the brain to work. So he shoved his feelings into a dark recess of his brain and slammed the door shut. Getting up from his bed he looked at the clock on his desk and realized it was around 6 pm on Sunday. He must go about as if he had just returned from a trip and collect the newspapers and mail that had probably arrived on Saturday.

After a quick shower and getting dressed he picked up his phone and returned Eddy's text.

Edd: Greetings Eddy, sorry went for a drive in the country.

Right away he got an answer even thou Eddy was at work. You don't drive how you went for a drive?

Edd: I took the bus and just rode for a while, just got home. So I'll hit the sack early tonight, I do have school tomorrow and want to be rested to that I'll be up for learning tomorrow.

He then opened his laptop and checked the messages on messenger and gave Nazz the same story about being on a bus trip.

Edd: Greetings Kevin, just got your messages, how may I be of assistance to you?

Kevin: WTF Double Dork where you been hiding and where you at? I need your help with some math problems that I need to hand in for a grade tomorrow.

Edd: Language Kevin

Edd: Kevin many of the girls that swarm around you are in my math class at our place of education and could and would be glad to assist you. And would be more to your liking I'm sure.

Kevin: C'mon Dee, please. You're the smartest person I know.

Edd was shocked to see him use the Dee nickname he had never done that before, He was used to Kevin calling him a dork and dweeb. Kevin never really used any of the more derogatory names that some of the jocks used. Mostly calling him Double Dork or Double Dweeb or a variant of either. He sat back and stared at the screen and wondered how he was going to answer that.

Kevin: The fuck dude, you gonna answer me or leave me hanging, I need to pass this class or I'm off the football team, You know how old Mr. Reilly hates football and just wants to get us kicked off the team if he can. Please. I'll be over after I get back from the store for my mom.

Edd: I am not presently at my place of residence, I went for a pleasure trip out to the country and shall return home later this evening. Yes, bring your books and I'll be glad to assist you in getting your homework done, however, I draw the line at doing your work for you. I'll guide you to the answer but you must find it and answer it for yourself.

Kevin: ok, when will you be home?

Edd: I should arrive there presently, when you see the lights on I'm home.

Edd heard the motorcycle startup, Kevin must have been messaging from his phone in the driveway. After the bike roared off down the street Edd slipped out the door of his home and went off down the street. After a few blocks, he turned around and headed back to his home as if he were coming from the bus station. Kevin was coming down the street and turned into their street just as Edd started to go up to his front door.

As he let himself into the house Kevin drove past and pulled up in his driveway, leaping off his bike and carrying something into the house. A moment later he came running across the street with his backpack in his hand.

"Hey Dork!" he called "Where you been dude, I been trying to catch you all weekend. My mom said if I don't pass this class she'll skin me alive"

"I went for a ride on the bus."

"You should tell people, Double Dork when you do that"

"Why I'm sure if anyone was looking for me it would have been Eddy and he had texted me and I told him I was at the bookstore so he knew where I was."

"Well, he would never tell me anything about you, Even when he saw me knocking on your door. Think I about beat the thing off the hinges. He just said he didn't know where you were and that I should get away from your door"

"Well I am here now, bring your materials into the kitchen and we'll study in there. Can I offer you a beverage?"

"Nah, I'm good, here are the questions I got to answer."

Edd took the paper and then asked Kevin a few questions to find out just how much he understood the questions at hand. Which didn't appear to be much, he wondered just what Kevin did in class. However he didn't ask, Edd liked tutoring others and helping them learn on their own. He gave him some pointers and then showed Kevin just where in the chapter of the book to begin to find the answers to problems. After a few moments, Kevin got an aha look in his eyes and started to work on his paper. After he finished he handed the paper to Edd and waited.

"Very good Kevin, I knew you could do it if you just applied yourself. However you do have one wrong, It's problem 6, just check your figures and I believe you'll find the mistake you made.

Kevin sat back in his chair and stretched, pulling his tight green tee-shirt even tighter across his chest. He took that moment to look at Double Dee taking in the gaunt appearance and the dark circles under his eyes.

"The fuck dude, you look terrible, you really should be getting some rest. I'll finish this at home and let you check it in the morning."

"I'm ok, just didn't get much rest the last few nights. Finish your paper then I'll check it and we'll call it a night."

Kevin handed him the paper after a few minutes. Watching Double Dee's face the whole time. He smiled when Edd's eyes lighted up when he saw that Kevin had found the mistake and corrected it."

"Very good Kevin, you found it on your own, now I'll say goodnight and be off to bed"

Kevin didn't seem to be in a big hurry to get up to leave, he just sat there looking at Edd as if studying his face. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed his lips without a sound.

Edd smiled weakly and then reiterated that it was almost his bedtime. And that he must get some rest to be fresh for school the next morning. Kevin frowned, and stood up, putting his backpack across a shoulder he turned as if to go.

"Damn, here I'm one of the most popular kids at school and I'm being given the bums rush at my local Dork's home," He said comically, which caused Double Dee to smile showing the gap in his teeth and brought a light to his blue eyes. "You should smile more often dude it does something to your face"

"Language please Kevin," was all Edd said in response, as he stifled a yawn. "I really must insist that you go now, it's past my bedtime"

Kevin grinned, "Thanks dweeb, for your help, would you mind if I came over and studied here sometimes?"

"If it will help you with your grades, yes, by all means, come over if I can be of assistance in your education and learning I'll be glad to help. You need not worry, I won't presume to speak to you at school and embarrass you in front of your friends. Here's my number you can text me if you need to for help in your studies at any time." Edd said as he scribbled his number down on a piece of paper.

Kevin looked at the number and grabbed his phone, he dialed the number and said "Now you have mine, that way you'll know it's me. Look, Dee, I know we haven't had the best of relationships over the years, and I do appreciate you helping me with my homework. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you.

"It's OK Kevin I love helping others grasp their education and learning." Double Dee said as he opened the door to let Kevin out. Almost shoving him out the door, well it would have been shoving if he had dared to put his hand on the Jock.

"Ok, ok I'm going, see you at school tomorrow, thanks for helping me with my homework." having said this Kevin went across the street and into his own home. Going straight up to his room, he went straight to his window and removed his shirt. Flexing in the window. Grinning to himself as he got ready for bed. I wonder if he knows I do that just for him,"

The next morning Edd started for the bus stop just as Kevin was leaving his driveway. Kevin grinned and gunned his bike. He waved at Double Dee as he went by and Edd heard him call out Dork and sped off down the street. But what Edd hadn't heard was the word "my" muttered under Kevin's breath.

"Jerk!' Edd called after him. Then going to the bus stop he saw Ed and Eddy there. Eddy's truck must be broke down again if he's taking the bus. "Greetings Eds" he called out to them. And off to school, they went.

For a day at Peach Creek High, it was mostly uneventful. The classes mostly passed in their own time. Edd had little interaction with his friends during the day as all of his classes were of the advanced kind. He would see them in the hallway, at the lockers, and in the lunchroom. At lunch, he saw Kevin and Nazz sitting at the Jock table with their friends. Kevin was looking around the room, he saw Edd enter with the Eds and scowled. Well, that didn't last long Edd thought to himself. I see its back to normal. Kevin stood up to leave the lunchroom and walked past the Eds, muttering under his breath as he passed "Dork" but to Edd, it didn't sound as harsh as usual. Edd sat down and dived into a conversation about the latest superhero movie out on Netflix with his friends. Everything was back to normal. As far as anyone could tell, Edd knew that his life would never be the same after that weekend. But, he would keep it all under lock and key. He would walk the halls in his aloof way as always. Not that anyone would notice anyway. 

Edd walked down the hall to his locker to get his books for the after-lunch classes. When he opened his locker he found a note had been pushed into door. As he read the opened note he saw the words, "I want you, I need you" it wasn't signed, the handwriting was printed in block letters so he had no idea who may have written it. He saw Marie Kanker down the hall, but she hadn't messed with him since ninth grade. She glanced his way but seemed to not notice he was there. He looked around, to see who else was there in the hall, Nazz was whispering to her cheerleader friends further down the hall, He looked the other way down the hall, but saw no one that it could be. The only people down that way was the Jock and he knows none of them would have done such a thing.

"Oh, my, not another problem to crowd my mind" Just then Kevin and the football team came strutting down the hall. Edd squeezed as close to the lockers as he could to be out of their way. Just as they passed Kevin looked his way and scowled "Dork!" was all he said and then bumped into Double Dee "Watch your self Dork, you're in my way!" Then off down the hall he and the team went. "Well, I guess it was good while it lasted. It didn't take him long to get back to his old ways.

Just then his phone chimed in his locker, announcing a text message. Who could that be he thought to himself. When he picked up the phone and saw the message was from Kevin, he frowned and thought, well I guess that's what I get for giving him my number, now he has a new way to annoy me. He opened the text and read

Kevin: Hey, Dork gotta keep up appearances, see you this evening around 7, we have history to study for tomorrow, tell anybody and I'll kick your ass!

All Edd could think was the word "huh" and a confused look came to his eyes. As he started down the hall to his next class.


	2. The best butter for our toast may come from the least expected bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship buds, Kevin comes over for a study date and then a movie. After the movie, the boys play a game of twenty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut so if you are not into boyxboy then you may want to stop reading after they finish the twenty questions game.

Edd's last class of the day was study period, the only class where he saw any of the people he knew. Edd sat at his desk looking at his science book going over the chapter for a quiz that was scheduled for the next day. He heard the door at the back of the room open and close.

“Well Mr. Barr, have you deemed that us humble peasants have earned a bit of your time, and you lower yourself to enter in amongst us. The teacher quipped.

Edd looked up and saw Kevin enter the room and look for a place to sit down. Keven walked over to the desk next to Edd and sat down and pulled out his homework and opened a history book. Startling everybody in the room. When all had settled down Edd felt as if he were being watched and looked up, he looked around a caught a pair of beautiful green eyes looking directly at him. There was no malice in the look, no scowl nothing but warmth.

Blushing Edd looked back down to his homework. 

Kevin thought to himself, he is so cute when he blushes, and he has those amazing blue eyes. But the Dork? C'mon Kevin what's up with you dude. If you have to start liking guys, why him? What you mean start, I've been liking Dee since forever. Kevin grinned mischievously to himself. And turned back to his homework.

Edd glancing up to see if Kevin was still looking at him caught the grin on Kevin's face and thought, He is so cute when he grins like that. It makes the freckles dance on his nose and cheeks. All the girls are in love with him and some of the guys also it seems. As Dee watched Kevin reached up and scratched the back of his neck. Kevin looked up from his book and grinned at Double Dee. When their eyes met it was as if a jolt of lightening had flashed between the too.

Edd to himself “OMG what just happened?” He looked again and Kevin once again had his head in his book. And stayed that way until the final bell rang. He stood up and headed off to football practice. Dee noticed that Kevin had left his books on the desk, as he reached over to stack the books up so that Kevin needed only to grab them on his way home from practice he saw a scribbled note on the open notebook,

Dee, bring these home for me, I'll get them when I come by this evening, thanks”

Edd picked up the books and stuffed them into his messenger bag. What would Eddy say if he knew Double Dee was carrying Kevin's books home for him. Eddy would be so angry to find out he was doing something for Kevin. Eddy and Kevin could not stand each other. Over the years the Eds quit scamming the other kids of the cul-de-sac, but the animosity between Kevin and Eddy had not ceased.

Edd walked down the hall to his locker, to gather the books he would need to take home for his homework. All the while thinking about emerald greens with a light in them. Those eyes had a light deep in them when Kevin smiled. Dee wondered to himself how that he had never noticed that light in those eyes before in all the years of growing up together. 

Thinking back over the years, about all the times Kevin had pounded the Eds, it was usually brought on by themselves. And even then Kevin was never actually brutal to Edd. Mostly he just called him names and maybe a push now and then. But what would he do if Edd told him his feelings for him? Edd wasn't brave enough to take the chance. Oh, he dreamed of telling Kevin and taking him in his arms and kissing him. To look deep into those emerald eyes with the little lights in them. He wanted to run his hands in the mahogany hair on his head and wondered if other places had the same tint. With this thought, Edd blushed.

“Hey Sockhead what you blushing about,” asked Eddy. “Some babe grabbed your butt?”

“Oh, do be serious Eddy, who would ever want to touch me?:

“Well there's Marie for a start, she had the hots for you once upon a time” quipped Eddy.

Edd groaned to himself and looked at Eddy. “I was just thinking of something Eddy”

“Not what but who is what I'm wondering,” said the shorter boy Eddy had grown a bit over the years but still hadn't cleared 5'7” and was still the shortest of the guys from the cul-de-sac. “C' mon Dee, you can tell us. We've been friends forever. Does she have any hot friends? Not any of your math friends tho.”

“No Eddy, it is not what you think. I was just thinking about someone's hair and how nice it was, and then the thought struck me about were they that color all over.” Said Double Dee and blushed again as he turned and walked down the hall to the doors of the school. “We must hurry home I have a lot of homework to do.”

All the way home Ed and Eddy teased Dee about having a crush on someone, and Edd kept denying it. Mostly the teasing was from Eddy, Ed just looked at Double Dee with a smile on his face and patted his friend on top of his head. Ed, who most of his life had played dumb was actually very observant and he thought he had an idea who Double Dee was crushing on. He looked at Edd and said, “The best butter for our toast may come from the least expected bowl in the fridge, Double Dee.” Both boys looked at Ed perplexed.

“What the hell does that even mean Ed?” Shouted Eddy “Next thing you'll be on about gravy something or other, just shut it will ya!”

With that being said Ed just shut his lips, winked at Double Dee and started home. Eddy took off after Ed telling him to come back. The raven-haired boy watched them till they went into the door of Ed's home. Just as he turned to go into his own home he heard Kevin's motorcycle coming up the street. He pulled up next to Dee and looked at him with those golden emerald eyes and smirked.

“Coach, canceled practice he had a family emergency. So I'll be over in a bit and we can get started on that history. I' ma run go get a shower to get the stench of school off me. See ya in a bit.”

Then Kevin drove across the street to his own home and parked his bike. He got off his bike and bent over to look at something, then stood up looked around to make sure Dee was still standing in his yard. He waved at the dork and ran into his house. Well, well that got a blush outta the double dork, but he's a guy, yeah I know but I like teasing him. I don't think I'd mind if he was a dude, he's so cute. Wait! What! You heard me brain, he's cute! 

Kevin got undressed and walked naked to the bathroom. He was the only one home. He had left his curtains open just in case a certain peeping tom across the street was looking. He jumped into a cold shower. Just thinking about the ravenette seeing him naked made him get excited. Kevin was proud of his body but wasn't conceited about his looks. He knew he had worked hard to build his muscles up. His muscles were well defined, but not overdone. He looked at himself in the mirror, many girls had spoken of how handsome he was. 

Red hair standing up and going in all different directions from the brisk toweling, he ran his hand thru it and looked at the light dusting of freckles on his nose and smiled. Guess I'll do, He brushed his hair and got dressed. Don't wanna give the dweeb a heart attack, heh heh. He thought to himself as he pulled on a thin tank top. Just for giggles, I think I'll go commando. He grinned as he pulled on his tight gym shorts that showed off his well-shaped backside. 

Kevin ran across the street and tapped on Double Dee's door, “Coming” He heard Dee call from his bedroom. I'll bet you are, Kevin thought to himself. Just then he heard Dee unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

“Greetings, Kevin, welcome to my humble abode. Please remove your shoes and put them into the shoebox by the door. Kevin looked around the house, it seemed so sterile and uninviting. There were few paintings on the white walls. No wonder he seems sad at times. I hope my little displays cheer him up on occasion. Wonder what he would say if I asked him about that. He'd probably blush. He is so cute when he blushes.

“I think the table in the breakfast nook would be the best for study, Kevin. That way we will be close to the kitchen if we want a snack or a drink while we are studying.”

“That'll be fine Double Dork, I brought a couple of movies we could watch later if you want to. I thought we could hang a bit and get to be better friends if you... that is if you want to.” That sounds so lame, dude.

“Well, we will see, if you do good on your studying and get the material we can watch a movie. However, I must insist that you have a firm grasp on the subject matter first.” Replied looking at Kevin. He was doing his best not to stare at the hunk that was in his house at the moment. 

After a couple of hours and a short question and answer session Double Dee said, “Well Kevin, I think you have earned a break, We will retire to the living room and watch a movie if you like.”

“Choice, here which one you wanna watch? I brought a horror, but if that is too much I brought a comedy and an anime,” said Kevin as he handed Dee the DVDs. 

“Oh, Hellraiser! One of my favorites, but I don't get to watch it much, it's a little above the normal horrors Ed likes to watch.”

“Pinhead!” both boys shouted at the same time, then laughing at each other. Kevin sat on the longest sofa after putting the DVD into the player. Dee came from the kitchen with some popcorn and sodas for each of them. He sat across the way on the other sofa and picked up the remote to start the movie. 

“I didn't think you drank soda, Double Dork.”

“I am after all a teenage boy, Kevin. And, one once in a while will not hurt me. Though you as an athlete should not drink as many as you do.”

“There's a lotta things I shouldn't do, Dweeb, but I like to live my life and have a good time. My metabolism is such that I can. It doesn't seem to affect me that much. Plus I work out all the time.”

“And it shows.” Double Dee mumbled to himself hoping Kevin had not heard him. Kevin turned his head as if looking at the movie that was just starting and grinned on the side of his face that was away from the dork.

“Gotta keep all this eye candy up to par for the babes that like to look,” Kevin said turning towards Double Dee and grinning because his lopsided grin had gotten away from him and needed an excuse for it.

“Conceited much?” quipped the raven-haired boy eyeing the handsome redhead on the other couch.

Both boys turned towards the TV and watched the movie, Kevin was watching Double Dee from the corner of his eye and Double Dee kept glancing at the redhead and blushing. The muscular jock was sprawling on the couch opening his legs wide and Dee had a full view up the leg of his shorts and what a sight it was. I never knew Kevin was so well endowed. Oh my! Double Dee thought to himself. Dee let out a shudder and Kevin looked his way.

“Movie getting a bit much for you Double Dork? You can come sit over here if you get scared.” the emerald-eyed boy said patting the couch next to him. “I'll protect you from the baddies and you can protect me. Ha Ha.”

“Well, yes maybe it would be better sitting over there. I seem to be getting a bit flustered tonight.” and went and sat next to Kevin. Edd grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the back of the sofa and wrapped himself up in it. “When I was little I use to pretend my blanket was a force field that would keep the monsters from getting me,” Edd said with a giggle.

“What about me, can I share your blanket of defense, or are you just gonna throw me to the monsters.” Kevin grinned at Double Dee.

Edd reached with one arm and laid the blanket over Kevin and smiled. After that both boys watched the movie gasping now and then and hiding their head under the blanket. When the movie was over they sat and discussed the movie and then other topics.

“Hey, Double Dork, we seem to be getting along pretty good, you might even say we are becoming friends, don't you think?”

“Yes, Kevin, We do seem to be more relaxed in our friendship, and you haven't pounded on us since that incident with Eddy's brother. I am glad we are now friends.:

“Me to Dork, I like you, Ed is ok, and makes a great addition to the football team, He can really push his way down the field. Eddy is still a bit obnoxious, but he's your friend and for you, I'll make an effort to be nice to him, if he doesn't go too far.”

“Thanks, Kevin. I don't know how he will take to us being friends, but he will just have to deal with it.”

“Hey Dork, let's play a game of twenty questions, you have to answer the question truthfully, but not in too many words.”

“Why do you persist in using those names Kevin, you called us that when we were little and if made me feel bad.”

“Well, you used to hang out all the time with the dork tribe. I guess I just got used to calling you that and in your case, it has become like a pet name. I don't mean anything bad by it. If you want I'll try to remember to call you Eddward, or Edd.”

“No it's alright, you don't have to change on my account, now that you told me that it was like a pet name.” Double Dee giggled.

“Ok' first question, What's your favorite color?”

“Emerald Green, You?”

“Blue” answered Kevin looking into Double Dee's eyes of blue.

“What's your favorite subject in school?”

“All of them actually, but I like science the best especially when we are studying space.”

“Me too.”

“But Kevin, I would have thought you liked sports, and you are barely passing science.”

“Well... You know I am the dumb jock. Tell you what to prove that I like science. I'll make an effort on the next test, and I'll get an A, just for you. If I don't you can kick my ass.”

“Language Kevin. Next question.”

Kevin put on a mischievous grin and asked his next question. “Have you ever kissed anybody?”

“humpf, you know the answer to that one already Kevin.” The redhead looked at Double Dee with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, you do, There was that dare where you made me kiss Eddy, and then there was that time Eddy had the kissing booth scheme and he made me dress up as Nazz to fool you and get your dollar.” Edd said with a blush.” OH, lord he is so going to pound me now that he has found that out.

“Ha! I knew it was you Double Dork. I didn't want to embarrass you so I went along with the gag.”

“Oh, and there was Marie” Edd shuddered at the memory of kissing Marie.

“The Kankers are the only girls at school I haven't kissed,” Kevin said wiggling his eyebrows at Edd. “You do realize that the girls at school can't pass all this eye candy without wanting a smooch. Oh yeah and one boy.”

“A boy?” Double Dee asked Incredulously 

“You, you dummy. It was so bad you don't want to remember it? But you did mention it a few moments ago.” answered Kevin wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at Double Dee.

Edd blushed and thought to himself No Kevin, I actually enjoyed it too much.

“No, it wasn't bad and I have not forgotten it, but I figured you would rather not be reminded of that episode. It was way better than Eddy or Marie. Hahaha.” Edd giggled and covered up his mouth with one hand. 

He has such a cute smile, I wish he wouldn't cover it up like that. Kevin leaned over and kissed the dork on his lips. It lasted a few moments then Kevin sat back and saw the startled look on Dee's face.

“I'm sorry Edd, I just wanted you to have a kiss without the memories from the past. Please don't be mad, forgive me it won't happen again.” and if you believe that it won't happen again you are dumb as Ed.

“N, N, No Kevin I am not angry, just startled. As long as you do not pound me like you did last time. There is nothing to forgive.” 

“Next question: Have you ever with a girl?”

“No, Kevin, but of course the only one I would even have a chance with is Marie, no, no, oh hell no!”

“Language Dork.” Kevin laughed, “I have a few times but it wasn't all that, oh the sex was ok and felt great, but my world didn't rock. Ha, Ha.” 

“Have you ever with a boy?”

“Oh my god Kevin, No! I still have my V card” Dee answered blushing and covering his face with his hands embarrassed beyond belief.

“bull's eye, score” “Don't tell anyone this or I'll pound you. I did once.” It was Kevin's turn to blush.

“Well since you told me that, I'll tell you this, I have thought about experimenting that way.”

“Why haven't you?”

“Because there is not anyone I really want that way, well there is one, but I'm sure he will not want too. And I would be too embarrassed to ask him.”

“I don't see why he should say no, maybe if he wasn't into you, but even at that, he should be honored that you would want to with him Dee. Why don't you tell him, all he can say is no, or better yet, yes.”

“Uh, Kevin, I think in a way I just did. Please don't be angry with me, It is ok if you do not want too. I will understand. Please do not let this ruin our friendship.”

It won't ruin our friendship, what kinda friend do you take me for. I'm your friend no matter what. I mean that Dee. What would you want to do?” Kevin grinned encouragingly while scratching his leg accidentally pulling the hem of the leg of his shorts up exposing himself. 

The redhead saw Double Dee looking down so he looked down and saw what Dee was looking at. “Oh, excuse me, I didn't do that on purpose.”

“It's called a Freudian Slip Kevin.” But I don't mind.” Double Dee couldn't pull his eyes away from Kevin's appendage. He was afraid but excited at the same time.

“Go ahead Dee it won't bite you, the one-eyed snake may spit on you but it won't bite you.” snickered Kevin. “But you'll have to kiss me first, I ain't no easy slut” Kevin laughed and smiled at Dee. He reached down and slid his shorts down. As the shorts slid past his member it stood straight up. Kevin grinned and said, “He doesn't act that way for everybody, in fact very few have gotten his attention like that.”

“Wow, Kevin you really have a nice one, much nicer than the ones I have seen on the internet. May I have a closer look?”

“Sure babe, whatever you want to do I'm game. If either one of us feels uncomfortable and wants to stop we will ok?”

“Okay,” said Dee as he reached over and took hold of Kevin as if inspecting a specimen. He rolled it this way and that. Looking it all over closely. Kevin gave a little moan of pleasure. He looked down and watched Double Dee as he handled it. If felt as if a doctor was touching him, but no doctor had ever had that effect on him. The raven-haired boy looked up into Kevin's eyes and saw the pleasure he was giving him at the moment. He reached up with his free hand and cupped the freckled cheek. Then he kissed Kevin longingly causing the jock to moan deep in his throat.

Wow I have never felt this way with anyone before, oh I've been excited and horny but never like this, maybe I am bisexual. We'll just have to see what happens in the future. This could be just a one and done thing. But, if he wants to have this kind of relationship then I think I'll enjoy it. Kevin thought to himself.

“What was that for?” Kevin asked with a snicker.

“This” answered Double Dee as he leaned down and licked Kevin's length all down the shaft and around the testicles the back up to the tip. Then he swallowed the red head's length down to the red pubes, causing Kevin to give a loud moan.

“Damn for someone who's never done any of this before he is good. Just how much porn has this kid watched? He'd better stop soon or I'm gonna...”

“Ugh, Dee, you'd better back off Dude, I'm getting close.”

He got no answer just a moan deep in Double Dee's throat, which caused him to thrust deep into that warm mouth.

“Dee, you need to back off, I know with your OCD you probably won't like what's fixing to happen if you don't. I'll finish it myself.”

Dee batted Kevin's hand away and sped up the action causing him to let out a loud “Arrrrgh!” as he erupted.

After a few moments, Kevin lay spent on the couch, his legs giving a little twitch now and then. Dee sat up and looked into those emerald eyes again. He reached over and kissed Kevin on the lips again and then said “Me likey”

“D. D. Damn Dee, that was something, it's never felt that way with anyone before. You are sure you didn't fib about the v card thing.?” Kevin whispered.

“I've never done that with anyone before, I have watched a few videos online and just did what I felt you would like. The taste was not bad either. You know I think I have found a way to make doing homework fun for you.” Dee said laughing.

Just then a loud knock was heard at the front door. Both boys looked at the door. “Shit said Kevin, “who could that be, well I'd better head on home.” Then he jumped up and started packing his books and papers into his backpack.

“Ugh, Kevin, you might want to put these on,” Dee said as he twirled Kevin's shorts on his finger. “As much as I would love to watch that fine ass walk across the street bare, I don't think whoever is at the door would think highly of it.” Double Dee laughed and handed Kevin his shorts.

“Don't tell anyone about this Dee, you don't want to give the bullies at school any more fodder to use against you, and I have my lady killer rep to uphold, ya know.” Kevin grinned as he gave the raven-haired boy a kiss goodnight.

Just then whoever was at the door started ringing the doorbell and beating on the door again.


	3. A Rat in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Edd's relations is growing, then someone tells Kevin's mother just what kind of friends they really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small amount of smut in this chapter.

Double Dee ran to the door and peeked through the peephole to see who was there. He then opened the door saying “Greetings Eddy, how may I assist you this fine evening. Although it is a bit late for a scheme planning session.”

“What's shovel chin doing here?” Eddy asked scowling at Edd.

“I was just helping Kevin with his homework. Eddy. Although I do not need anyone but my parent's permission to have a guest in my home.” Edd said as a frown came upon his face.

“I gotta run Dork, thanks for your help. See ya around Dorko” Said Kevin as he pushed past Eddy shoving him against the door on the way out.

“What you wanna help that brain dead loser for Double Dee? He ain't nothing but trouble. I don't want him hanging around you Double Dee, you're my friend, not his.”

“Eddy, I'll help whomever I chose to. Everyone should get a passing grade in school. Now if that's all you came over here for, I must bid you adieu because it is my bedtime, Goodnight.” Dee said as he closed the door.

Eddy stood there and looked at the door in shock, he never expected Double Dee to do something like that. He glared at the closed door, and started to knock on the door again, but changed his mind, he would wait until the sock head had time to think about what he had done to him and come crawling back apologizing. The sock head was getting too independent and needed to remember his place. When he came crawling back after Kevin hurt him he would have more control over Edd.

He stomped down the walkway to the sidewalk and across the street to his home. He could see Kevin in his garage tinkering with his motorbike. If looks could kill Kevin would be laying on his garage floor with a knife in his back. Eddy went into his own home and slammed the door.

Edd turned off the lights in the living room then sat on the couch, his mind was in an uproar. What had just happened, how would it affect his budding friendship with Kevin? Did he want to continue tutoring him? If he did continue tutoring Kevin would that happen again? What were his feelings about the jock? Would the redhead even speak to him tomorrow, or maybe spread what he had done all over the school. No, surely he wouldn't do that he had his reputation to uphold.

Double Dee's phone chimed with an incoming message from Kevin: Thanks Dork for helping make studying interesting tonight. There followed some winking emojis.

Kevin: you wanna do homework tomorrow night together?

Dee stared at his phone, he didn't know what to say. 

Kevin: pwease :(

Kevin:?

Dee: Yes, whenever you get here will be fine, see you tomorrow at school.

Kevin: Speaking of school, remember that we have to act as usual tomorrow so that means I still have to be the mean jock to you. :(

Dee: I understand Kevin, I won't bother you at school.

Kevin: I just don't want the guys to bother you, I know they can be real jerks sometimes. Remember I'm one of them.

All through Junior year of high school and into their senior year they had continued their study sessions which greatly improved Kevin's scholastic GPA. A friendship and bloomed and even at school, they were often seen talking and laughing in the hallway. Both had agreed that keeping their true relationship hidden deep in the closet was the best thing to do. The people in their school and small-town weren't too accepting of anything outside of what was considered normal.

Edd and Kevin's mothers were both highly religious and even belonged to the same church. Edd's father was pretty much a nonentity having deserted the family during his childhood. Kevin's father was a hard-working man who expected his son to go places in life and continue the family name with many progenies. 

It was nearing Thanksgiving when it happened. Someone had gone to Kevin's mother and told her in no uncertain terms what was going on between the two boys.

The day was a warm Saturday, Kevin had texted Edd to meet him down by the creek in a secluded spot that the boys and made their trysting spot. Kevin had arrived before Double Dee and spread out a blanket. He was laying there when Dee arrived. The sock head sat down on the blanket and ran his hand along Kevin's leg

“I think I am falling in love with you Kevin, I want us to be so much more. I, I, I know that we are both young and not our own persons at the moment.” Dee looked at Kevin with his heart in his eyes. Which wrung the red head's heart. He wanted to be with Edd, but due to his upbringing felt that what they had could never be. It was just so wrong. In the back of his mind he was thinking, how can it be so wrong, but feel so right.

All he answered was “Give us time Dee, I don't know what is going on in my own life right now, but I do want you to be a part of it. C'mere” Kevin pulled the sockhead into a deep kiss which grew hotter and deeper the longer they kept their lips together.

It wasn't but a few moments before both boy's pants were undone and down around their knees. Dee's head was bobbing up and down on Kevin's member and the redhead was moaning and running his hands through Edd's raven black hair. Kevin could feel he was getting close and said “Stop Dee” He pulled the raven-haired boy up for another kiss. “Let's take our pants off, I wanna fuck that ass.” and preceded to pull Edd's pants off.

“Oh, yes Kevin, take me, take me now!”

“I didn't bring any lube so you'll have to get me good and wet.” Kevin positioned himself over Dee and placed his member back in that warm wet mouth. He then pulled Dee's legs up and apart and bent over and started to lick his tight pucker.

When he felt Dee was ready he twisted around and positioned himself for entry and pushed in. The raven-haired boy whimpered in pain at first but was soon lost in the throes of Ecstasy. It felt so good to have Kevin pounding into him. Neither boys realized that they were being watched from the bushes across the creek.

“Cum with me Dee,” Kevin reached down and grabbed Edd's throbbing length and started to pump it in rhythm to the thrusting of his hips. Soon both boys were cumming. Kevin fell on top of Dee without pulling out and just lay there for a few moments. “This is where I want to be.”

While both boys were getting dressed a little songbird was flying directly to Kevin's mother to sing her a tune that would ruin several lives.

When the boys came down the street to the cul-de-sac, laughing and talking. Kevin's mother screamed when she saw her son “Kevin! Get in this house now.” Kevin looked up and saw the terrible look on his mother's face and his heart took a nose dive to his feet. At the same time, Double Dee's mother called him.

“Oh, shit Dee something is up, I'll see you later.”

As Kevin entered his house he saw his dad's car coming down the street. He went into the house wondering what he had done now. He was getting good grades in school, hadn't had any fights or been in any other mischief to be in trouble for.

When his dad came into the house he looked at his son with fury in his eyes. He grabbed Kevin and slung him against the wall. The redhead had never seen his father act this way.

“I ain't having no faggot in my family, you'd better get your shit together and stay away from that little queer next door. He will just ruin your life. Nothing good can come out of being a faggot!” The irate man screamed at his son.

Kevin's mother was crying on the couch, as Kevin's father started to hit his son. He only hit him a few times then backed away with tears in his eyes. He looked at Kevin with disgust in his eyes and said. “You will be finishing your education at the military academy. It'll be the best thing for you to get your head on straight, and get you away from that little queer.”

“But dad...”

“I am not asking, I am telling you! It's for your own good. Look how you've upset your mother.”

“I'm praying the gay away from you Kevin.”

“Now go to your room and do not come out until I call you.” with saying that his dad cuffed him against his head and shoved him towards the stairs.

Kevin ran up to his room crying and slammed the door. He walked over to his window and looked out at the house next door and felt his heartbreak. This is when he knew he actually loved the little dork next door, but now that he had realized that he was being torn away from him. Great heart-rending sobs could be heard throughout the house. Kevin threw himself on his bed and wept. He hadn't cried in years, but here he was full of tears and a broken heart and no one he could talk to.

The door to his room opened and his mother stood there, “Yes, Kevin cry for your soul, and beg for forgiveness.”

In his weeping, Kevin had been crying for Edd to forgive him, but his mother in her religiosity had assumed that he was begging for heavenly forgiveness.

Over at Edd's house, his mother was wailing and praying. She looked at her son with a mix of love and disgust. Double Dee sat on his couch looking at his mother. She had given him a long speech on sin and the wrongness of loving a boy. She even told him of sending him away to a boarding school to get him away from the neighbors so that they would forget his indiscretion. How was she to hold her head up in church when her son was such a great sinner.

Edd looked up at his mother and sighed. And said; “Mother, how can love be wrong? When even the bible says that Love is right and good.”

“That's heavenly love Edd, not this abomination that you think is love.”

“Love is love, mother no matter what. And if I am going to be damned then I might as well be damned loving the one who brings me happiness and joy. You know mother if I can't be true to myself, then how would I ever be able to be true to God?” Somewhere in the last couple of hours Eddward had developed a backbone and was going to stand up for himself and the love of his life. Kevin was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

His mother just looked at him and wept more. You are still going away to boarding school and maybe the priest there can make you see the errors of your ways and bring you back into unsinfulness. We are leaving Monday to get you enrolled in school. From now until we leave you are grounded and cannot leave the house for any reason. I will also take your cell phone so that you are not tempted to call or text that evil boy next door.”

Edd stood up and walked over to his mother and handed her his phone, looked at her pityingly and walked out of the room and went up the stairs. He walked up to his room and looked out the window. The curtains were drawn shut in Kevin's room. When he thought of Kevin his heart pounded in his chest and thought of how much he loved the boy. “I love you Kevin, and always will. We will get through this, just be strong.”

Monday morning came and both families were packing and getting ready to leave on their journeys in opposite directions in the country. Kevin went east and Dee went west. As there were going out to the cars they caught a glimpse of each other. Dee had walked out of his house, he stood proud with his back rigid. He looked as if he had grown several inches over the weekend. Kevin looked haggard and beat down. His shoulders were hunched and his head hung low. He walked as if he were headed to an execution. As they were putting their suitcases into the trunk of the cars their eyes looked up and caught a glimpse of each other. An electrical current shot between their eyes, then both boys looked away and got into the cars and were driven away.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazz stands up for the boys, Later Edd returns for a visit to his mother after she has had a heart attack. While home he visits a special spot by the creek and runs into Nazz.

Monday Morning at Peach Creek High School started like any other Monday morning, but the school was soon abuzz with gossip, word had spread like wildfire throughout the school. Especially when it was noticed that neither Edd nor Kevin was at school. The little songbird who had sung this tale of woe was gloating over the fact that he had brought down his mortal enemy in one swoop. Never mind that he had destroyed his best friend in the process. “ya had to break some eggs to make an omelet” He had told the other Ed. 

Ed looked at Eddy sadly, “You ruin two lives and think that's funny Eddy. I know Kevin hasn't always been good to us, but he never really did anything that warranted such evil. A punch in the nose, or maybe a good pounding would have sufficed, although you were way under Kevin's league in that aspect. But what did Double Dee do to you for you to hurt him that way?”

Eddy glared at Ed, the idiot was supposed to back him up and fall in line with his plans and schemes. He had always done so in the past. “Double Dee will get over it and come crawling back to me when he realizes that I am the only one willing to be his friend. And with Kevin out of the way I have free access to Nazz. So it's a win-win situation for me”

“Gravy is always better when it is stirred with love, Eddy. I think I will go sit outside and have my lunch, something in the room smells.” Ed stood up and walked out of the lunchroom not even looking back once.

“Who needs ya anyways ya idiot,” Eddy screamed at the retreating back.

Just then Eddy saw Nazz walk into the cafeteria and thought to himself, now's my chance, to beat the herd. He jumped up and ran over to the blonde and said. “Hey Babe, now that Kevin has been exposed for the fag that he is how about letting a real man into your life.” 

Cloudy blue eyes looked at Eddy and he felt a storm brewing and looked away. Although Nazz wanted to scratch his eyes out all she said was “Dude, not cool!” and walked away to the cool kids' table and sat down. Eddy just stood there with his mouth agape and watched her walk away. The only thought running through his head was She'll be mine soon.

Marie Kanker walked across the room and spoke to Nazz, “Hey Nazz, I see you've heard the rumors. I got some worse news. You know Kevin and Edd aren't either one in school today, but do you know why they are missing?”

“Oh hey Marie, have a seat,” Nazz said as she scooted over to let the blue-haired girl sit down. Sometime during her junior year in high school, Marie had become accepted at the cool table and was friends with Nazz. The blonde looked over at the blue-haired girl and said. “I figure they are just letting the embarrassment die down.”

“Nah, girl it's worse than that. Kevin's parents are enrolling him in a military school and Double Dee is being sent out west to a religious school.”

“How'd you find that out?”

“I was working in the office when both parents came in and ordered their transcripts. They left this morning. Have you heard who started all this gossip.”

Nazz looked across the lunchroom at a certain short person sitting alone at the dork table. “yes, Marie I have, and the little rat bastard needs to be brought down a peg or two. I can see him stabbing Kevin in the back, but I thought Double Dee was his best friend.”

“Where's Ed, I know he is in school today. Why isn't he sitting with the fink.”

“I saw him earlier sitting outside eating his lunch looking so sad. So I guess there is trouble in Dorkville. I tried texting Kevin earlier and got no response, so I tried calling and it went straight to voicemail.”

“Won't do any good, I heard Kevin's dad tell Edd's mom that he had destroyed his cell phone and that she should do the same with Edd's”

“Hey, Girls,” said a tall blonde haired boy as he squeezed between the two. “Who would have ever thought Kevin would get caught with a fag. The dork I could understand, but Kevin. No way man.”

“Oh shut up Roger, I thought Kevin was your best friend,” Nazz said with scorn in her voice. 

“He was but dude...”

“He is still Kevin, no matter what. He jumped in and saved your ass when those Lemon Brook guys jumped you. It shouldn't matter if he liked goats, he is still your friend. You should have his back.”

“But Nazz...”

“No buts, he's is still Kevin and those of us that really love him, and want him to be happy no matter what, have his back. We still consider him our friend. So if you can't do that then Fuck Off!”

Nazz stormed out of the lunchroom and spent the rest of the day defending Edd and Kevin to everybody who dared speak to her of recent events.

Kevin's parent's car headed East:

The redhead sat looking glumly out the window watching nothing in particular and deep in his own thoughts that were getting him nowhere. 

He felt his mother's hand on his knee and heard her say “I'm praying for you baby.”

Kevin reached down an pushed her hand off his knee and said through clenched teeth. “Pray all you want to, but leave me out of it.”

His father reached around and backhanded the green-eyed boy saying “Respect your mother boy!”

“Whatever” and that was the last thing Kevin ever said to his parents. He sat and stared out of the window for the rest of the trip.

Edd's Mother's SUV headed west:

“Eddward, I'm praying for you, I still love you.” She said as she rubbed one hand on his knee.

Edd looked down at the hand and then up at his mother. “Mother, I think that before you pray for me, you need to pray for yourself first. I don't think this is true Christian behavior.”

“But, honey I want you to be happy.”

“If that is the case, then leaving me alone would be your best option. You tore me away from the one I love and call that Christian love. If that is the case then I want none of your religion. I will go to the school you have chosen. I will still study and make my grades and graduate at the top of my class. But I will never be truly happy.”

“Time changes things Edd, you'll get over this phase and find a nice Christian girl to marry.”

“No mother it doesn't work that way. I am gay, I prefer men and have no interest in women what so ever. I have given my heart to the one I love and will never love another. I love Kevin with my whole being and always will.”

“What if he finds a nice girl and gets married, you'll be all alone.”

“If he does then good for him, whether he finds a girl or guy, I wish him all happiness. If he chooses to seek me out and renew our relationship, then good for me, whatever happens, is none of your business either way. However, I will continue to love him forever.”

“But Eddward, it is a sin, it's immoral. It's sick and wrong...”

“Mother, if you wish to keep conversing with me then, I have said my last on this subject. I will speak with you on any other subject, but this conversation is finished.”

“What a way to speak to your mother.”

“What a hateful way to speak to your son.”

From then on anytime she brought up the subject of Edd being gay he would just close up and not say a word until she changed the subject.

*  
*****

One year later, Edd is home from college visiting his mother. She is recovering from a heart attack and is lying on her bed. She is looking at her only son and thinking what a handsome man he had grown into. The only thing that mired his good looks was the sad look in his eyes. “Edd, honey why so sad?”

“You already know the answer to that question mother.”

“Are you dating, or at least trying to find someone?”

“Careful, mother, I have already told you that this subject is closed.

“I just want you to be happy.” Whined Edd's mother

“Well mother, you and the Barr's destroyed any hope of that ever happening. Both families overreacted to something that wasn't for you to interfere in.”

“Yes, Edd, since I had this heart attack I have been thinking about things in my life and how my overzealous religion has chased away good things in my life. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. In praying for your forgiveness I found that I needed it more than you ever would.”

“You did what you thought was right at the time and I will forgive you, but it changes nothing in my life. I fell in love with someone and no matter how I try, I cannot love another. I have dated some but nothing ever comes of it. I just find that I am not interested in anyone.”

“Oh, Edd, I am afraid that you will be so lonely.”

“In all this, I have found that I am my own best friend.”

“Edd, Mrs. Barr told me the other day when she was over visiting that, that boy had found a girl and got married. So now honey you really need to try to find someone to fill his space. Yes, Edd I have come to terms with my son being gay, and want you to know I am so sorry for what I did to you.”

“If he is happy then I will be happy for him, but I will never fill his place in my heart.”

“Please tell me that you won't do what he has done to his parents Edd.” Cried, Mrs. Vincent.

“Am I supposed to guess what that was, how can I not do something I know nothing of.”

“That boy hasn't spoken to his parents since the day we took you both away from here. It is so dreadful for Mrs. Barr, especially after her husband had that massive stroke and passed away. He didn't even come to the funeral.”

“He must be speaking to someone if he sent an invitation to his wedding.”

“He didn't his wife did about a week or so after the fact, oh, by the way, one came for you too. From looking at the date on Mrs. Barr's invitation it actually came here before the wedding. I hadn't the heart to tell her that. So here it is, do with it whatever you feel you must.”

Dee opened the envelope and took out a standard off the shelf wedding invitation. It had the normal dates and times. But what Dee noticed was the handwritten note enclosed.

Hi Double Dork

I am so lost without you. I never thought things would get so crazy so fast. I know I once told you that I wanted you and I needed you, but I wasn't sure if I could ever love you. However, that night after all the yelling, hitting and being banished to my room, I cried for me, I cried for you, I cried for us. I come to the realization that I did love you and always will. So even though in a moment of weakness I got with this girl. 

I thought it was love, but soon found out that it was all on her part, she is now pregnant and I have to marry her. But I want you to know that my heart is still yours and yours alone. If for any reason you ever need me just call me. She is nothing like you Dork, where you were warm and loving, she is cold and calculating and thinks of nothing but her own happiness. Please forgive me and I will always love you. I hope you have a happy life. Or at least be happy for me because I have now thrown it all away.

Goodbye my precious love

Dee didn't say a word, he just got up and walked out of his mother's room and into his own and looked out the window towards the house across the street. The house looked so lonely sitting there. A single tear ran down Edd's cheek. He wiped away the tear with his sleeve and called to his mother that he was going out for a few minutes.

He walked out of the house, never once looking around the cul-de-sac. He walked down the street to the junkyard and walked through the yard until he was at the backmost part. He walked up to a car that looked like it hadn't been touched for years. Inside he saw a neatly folded blanket, he reached in and took it out and laid it across his arm and continued on. He walked along the creek until he came to a certain well-remembered spot and spread out the blanket. He sat down and looked around until his emotions overcame him and he fell back and wept. He cried until there were no tears left just dry sobs filled the air. After laying there for a while and calming himself down, he sat up and looked around. Then he heard a quiet voice say “Dee, is that you?” He looked up and saw a tall willowy blonde girl with blue eyes and her hair in a ponytail looking down at him.

“Nazz, what are you doing here, and please forgive me for showing my emotions so easily,” Edd said as the blonde knelt and wiped away the tears on his cheek. “I, I, never even thought how all this must have affected your life. You must hate me for causing you to lose your boyfriend in such a dramatic fashion.”

“No, it wasn't like that Dee, Kevin and I were just friends. We tried dating for a while but finally confessed to each other that it just wasn't meant to be. Kevin told me he had feelings for you and I told him how I felt about Marie. We were each other's cover so to speak. You remember that note you once got about someone wanting you and needing you. I put it in your locker for Kevin.”

“I always wondered about that. So tell me Nazz where is everybody?”

“Ed married May right after graduation, and Ed is working at the Zoo of all places. Jimmy and Sarah will graduate this year. Johnny has joined the army, and Rolf has gone back to wherever it is he came from to find a wife.”

“I'm sure Eddy was best man at Ed's wedding.”

“No Dee, they haven't spoken since the day all the shit hit the fan. You do know that Eddy is the one who caused all the drama. He swears that he did it in your own best interest. But everyone knows that isn't the case. By the time I got done at school that day, you would be surprised how many people were standing behind you and Kevin.”

“Thanks, Nazz, you were always such a sweetheart.”

Edd got up and folded the blanket and placed it over his arm again. He looked sadly around and started off towards the Junkyard. Nazz walked by his side conversing about anything that popped into her head. They walked through the junkyard and kept going not even stopping to put the blanket back where Edd got it from. They walked down the street and up to Edd's driveway. Nazz pointed to the blanket and said, “that was Kevin's favorite blanket when he was younger. It was on his bed one day, then the next day it was gone. Edd walked over and put the blanket into the trunk of his car. He turned to Nazz and gave her a big hug, told her that he was going back to his campus the next day and most probably would not come back to the cul-de-sac until he had finished his degree.


	5. What is There to Live For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has been drinking and thinking, never a good combination. There before him is a ton of bills. His home is foreclosed on and his car repossessed, His is at his lowest point and feels there is nothing to live for. One of his sons comes out to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-doubt and thoughts of committing suicide are in this chapter.

Kevin sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the pile of bills there before him. He had added them up and re-added them trying not to believe that he was so far in debt. How had this happened? He had made good money during his short stint in the NFL before the injury had sidelined him and ended his football career. They should have been sitting pretty but here he was drowning in debt and nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Just a week ago he had received foreclosure forms on his home, he had a month to remove himself and his family from the residence. Then on top of that came the repo man and taken his car for nonpayment. Then as if life had wanted to kick him one more time while he was down, divorce papers were served to him at his job. He wondered how much lower he could fall in life, wasn't he at rock bottom again. 

He thought back to high-school, he had been on top of the world then, Captain of the baseball team, all-star quarterback and most popular boy in Peach Creek High. He had all the girlfriends he could ever want and even had a cute boyfriend, that he had fallen in love with. Then one day his world came crashing down. He has torn away from his love, and his life wrecked and sent to a military school. Well, he had pulled himself out of deep depression and gotten back into football and got a scholarship to college and played well there. Just before college he had met a girl and she seduced him one night in a bar and had gotten pregnant, she was so beautiful but so ugly on the inside. She made him marry her for the baby's sake. When the twins were born he was on top of the world. He would make a go of this sham of a marriage. They had only had sex that one time, and even though they were married and played the happy couple she never approached him again. Oh, she had had many lovers, but never Kevin, but he was glad of that. After that one time with her, he had felt like he had cheated on the only one he really loved and went back to living a celibate lifestyle. Which was really odd for the Casanova of Peach Creek High, during high school he had bedded just about all the girls he could get with and that one boy. That one boy had changed his whole outlook on life and made him feel as if he owed him fidelity in life.

Three years after the boys were born, she had a daughter and every chance she got she made sure to tell the green-eyed man that she wasn't his, as if he didn't know that fact all too well. After the daughter was born, his crazy wife went on a spending spree and never ceased to stop spending. Now they were fifty thousand dollars in debt and no way to pay for them. When the divorce papers came, his father-in-law had fired him from his job at the car dealership. Now he had no idea what he was going to do. She had taken the girl, but left the boys saying she didn't want the little brats. They looked nothing like her or her family. Both boys had the Barr looks. One of the boys was the spitting image of his father, red hair, green eyes, freckles, and facial structure. The other had the same facial structure, but his green eyes had a touch of blue in them and from some ancient ancestor he had inherited had raven black hair. All of his wife's family had blonde hair and hazel eyes so it didn't come from there. The one who was Kevin's mini-me was named Kevin Alexander Barr and his brother was named Eddward Vincent Barr. That was the only argument the redhead had ever tried to win with what was now his ex-wife. After winning that battle he had ceased to even try to argue anymore. From day one the boys were his sole purpose in life, they were tied to his heartstrings and he loved them dearly. His heart was now filled with three boys, one that had been torn irrevocably from his life and probably never wanted to see him again. He had ruined the Dork's life for sure. So there was no going back there. He had the boys to love and raise and he would try to get by, for their sake.

After fourteen years of trying his best, here he was back flat on his ass again. Life wasn't fair that's for sure. He had nowhere to turn and no one to turn too. He looked at the pile of bills again and sighed. He leaned over and poured himself a shot of whiskey from the bottle beside his bed. He slammed it back and gasped as the liquor burned his throat. The boys had gone with some friends to spend the week at that family's mountain cabin, so he was alone tonight he was going to tie one on. It had been a long time since he had really gotten totally drunk. Oh, he had drunk a lot over the years trying to rid himself of the pain in his heart, but it hadn't really helped anything. Usually, it just caused more problems than it was worth. He sat back with another drink and thought about his life. In the last fourteen years, the only friends he had basically been able to keep in his life had been of his wife's choosing, if she hadn't chosen them then she worked hard and fast to rid him of them. Between her and her father, they had broken his self-esteem until he was almost a mouse. Kevin Barr the cocky teen of Peach Creek High School was long gone. He was a shell of the man he once was. 

He got up and staggered over to the mirror over his dresser and looked at himself. Dull green eyes looked back at him, the golden lights that were there when he as happy were nowhere to be seen. A permanent frown married his once handsome face. What were once proud shoulders now slumped and made him even sadder looking. “Here's to you, you worthless piece of shit! No one want's you. You are totally useless. Everything you love always gets torn to shreds.”

He walked back over to the bed and sat down looking at the pile of bills, What was the use of even trying. He might as well kill himself and get out of this miserable life. He poured another drink from the bottle and downed it. The bottle was almost empty, was there anymore in the house? He got up and staggered out of the room. When he got into the hall he looked at the empty rooms on each side of the hall, ever stick of furniture was gone, except for the small bedroom he had slept in for fourteen years. The master suite, which had been his wife's domain was empty. The room next to his was where the boys slept, it still had furniture in it, but nothing else on this floor had anything in it. 

As he started down the stairs the doorbell rang, holding onto the rail for dear life he staggered down the stairs and managed to get to the door without a mishap. He opened the door to see a man with a messenger bag over his shoulder. “What you want?”

“Kevin Barr, special delivery for Kevin Barr, sign here.” Said the man holding out a thick envelope.

“Fuck, more bad news, ain't nothing left for anybody to take,” mumbled Kevin

He took the pad and scribbled his name, then took the envelope. He shoved it into his back pocket to look at when he got back upstairs. He then wobbled through the empty house to the kitchen to find the liquor cabinet. He found another bottle of whiskey, and headed back through the empty rooms to the stairs and back up to his bedroom. “Bitch took everything! Fuck her, fuck life, fuck it all.” He sat on the bed looking at the pile of bills. Tears welled up in the emerald green eyes. Why was his life such a disaster? Life was so much better in Peach Creek before the shit hit the fan. If only he could go back in time. Maybe he could have made better choices. Maybe he would have never fucked that little faggot. What, fuck that, that was the best time in his life until somebody felt the need to ruin his life. He loved Edd and still did. You can be sure boy, that Double Dork wouldn't want anything to do with your ass now. Like everybody else, he'd probably spit on you and call you a loser. He could have contacted you when you were playing football at college. It just shows that he wants nothing to do with you.

He reached to his bedside table and pulled the pistol out of the drawer, one shot would put an end to all his troubles. He checked the rounds in the gun it was fully loaded. He raised the gun and placed it at his left temple. He sat like that for a few minutes trying to get the courage to pull the trigger.

His phone chimed, a text message from his sons. He lay the pistol down and checked the message. There was a selfie of both boys smiling with the caption saying “We Love you Daddy” He smiled at the picture and texted the boys back saying that he loved them more. There were two reasons to keep living. He had them if nobody else. Who would take care of them if he didn't, but how was he to do that with all this debt and no job, because of his ex-father-in-law there was no hope in this town. 

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. There was his senior yearbook, he took it over to his bed and sat down. He opened it up and on the first page was a photo of the yearbook committee, there was his dork in the middle of the picture. He turned to the Senior class photos. There he was smiling that crooked grin, red cap, and green eyes sparkling. He remembered why he was smiling. Dee was standing behind the photographer when the picture was taken smiling that cute gaped tooth smile and winking at him. He found Rolf, Nazz, Nat and some other friends. He turned to the sports section and there he was on almost every page. It helped to have your boyfriend on the album committee. When he turned to the clubs Edd was in almost every one of the dork clubs. He traced his finger over that beloved black beanie. I wonder if he still wears that thing? He took another shot of whiskey and promptly passed out.

When he woke up the next day, his head was throbbing from the hangover, he wobbled over to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet and found some aspirin. And swallowed a few. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the bed, there was the yearbook still opened to the page with Double Dweeb's best picture, but now there were tear stains on the page. He didn't remember crying over the picture. He looked at the pile of bills and then the handgun. Fuck, Kevin, you ain't even man enough to do that. He put the gun away and sat starring at the bills. Then he remembered the letter that had come yesterday. Well, might as well get all the bad news together. He then opened the letter noticing it was from some attorneys. He opened the cover letter and read:

Dear Mr. Barr

This is to notify you that you are the sole beneficiary of your mother's estate. We need you to appear in our office on a certain date to sign the papers for the transfer of all property to you. Below you will find a list of said property left to you.

Kevin then read the list, 

One residence and all it's furnishings  
A minivan  
A pickup  
A Haley Davidson Motorcycle  
One mechanic shop that had belonged to his father.  
And a bank account with $100,428 dollars in it.  
A few stocks and bonds

The redhead lay the papers down on the bed. Well, that would pay the debts off. But how was he to get to Peach Creek? His ex-wife had cleaned out what money was left in their joint account. When he started to lay the papers down with the bills a smaller envelope fell out of the pile. He picked it up and opened it and inside was a check for a thousand dollars with the notation “to help with travel expenses” Well that would get him and the boys back to Peach Creek. He figured he would sell the house and business and move somewhere in the world. There was nothing for him there anymore.

Later that day after he found a place to cash the check he bought a trunk and several suitcases and went home and packed the boys stuff in the trunk. He threw his clothes into the suitcases. He then called a cab and went to purchase tickets to Peach Creek. He called the attorneys and confirmed that he would be there for the appointment. He stopped by the bank and let them know that he would be out of the house by the end of the week.

A week later he and the boys were standing in the cul-de-sac, looking at his childhood home. “Well boys, guess this will be home for a while. That is until we can sell the place and find somewhere to live.”

He opened the door and was overwhelmed with memories of the house, most were of all the good times he had with his parents. But memories of the last night he had stayed in this house came back as well. His parents weren't all bad, but that one night overshadowed the good. He walked through the house looking at everything. Nothing had changed in all the years he had been gone. He opened the door to the garage. There sat his most prized possession waiting for him to come home. He ran over to the bike and ran his hand along the gas tank. Tracing the flames that he had hand stenciled on the tank.

The boys walked up behind Kevin and looked at the motorcycle with awe. “Was that yours?” asked the smaller Kevin. “Would you take us for a ride?”

The emerald eyes looked at his precious mini-me and smiled “Yes, I will, but first let's get unpacked.”

He climbed up the stairs and down walked the hall to his old room. When he opened the door it was just like he had left it. His pennants, trophies were still in the room. He walked over to his desk where he had done his homework and opened the top left drawer and there were pictures of friends. He smiled and looked around the room again. Here, this room. The real Kevin Barr was in this room and he would find him again. He pulled out a picture from the drawer, it was him, in full football uniform. It was from the night of the state championship game from his Tenth-grade year. The year that the team had won the state championship and he ran into the end-zone for the final touchdown. He looked at the next picture, there he was in a tight tee-shirt and tight jeans lounging in his back yard. The dork had also taken this one, Dee had a way of making him look really sexy in whatever photo he took. His son Edd looked at the picture and said: “You were a real hottie back in the day, Dad”

Kevin looked at the picture and grinned, “I reckon I was kiddo, I reckon I was.” He thought to himself If I want to reconnect with the old Kevin, I need to get this body back in shape. I wonder if the gym equipment is still in the basement? 

He took the boys across the hall to another room that had a set of bunk beds in it and told them that for now, this would be their room and that he would be just across the hall in his old room, and they started to unpack their stuff and set up their room. Kevin smiled as he watched the boys working and making a game out of setting up their individual spaces. He wished he could have had a brother to share his earlier years with. 

After watching the boys for a while, he went back to his own room to unpack his own stuff. He walked over to the bed and decided that it needed a change in sheets no telling how long ago those sheets had been put on that bed. As he was pulling the covering off the bed he noticed the blood spots on the sheets and the last night he had spent in the house ran swiftly through his memory. He ripped the sheets off of the bed. He went to the linen closet down the hall and got fresh sheets and covers for his bed. As he remade the bed he wondered where his favorite childhood blanket was. Then he remembered where it was used last. That last time experience on the blanket brought a warm fuzzy feeling to his heart, he smiled and then frowned as tears welled up in his eyes. C'mon Kevin, get it together man, back in the day you would have never let anyone see you cry. He brushed the tears from his eyes and started to put the sheets on the bed. As he was doing that the mattress slipped a bit and he saw a picture frame slide out from under the mattress. He grabbed the frame and turned it over and there was that cherished gap-toothed smile and beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. That last night he had slept with this picture held close to his chest. He had cried so much that night that he had worn himself out and fell asleep with the picture in his arms. It was when he woke up that he finally realized that he actually loved the dork. He sat on the edge of the bed and started crying again. 

As he sat on the bed weeping he heard a sound at the door and looked up. He turned the picture over on his lap. He didn't want the boys to know he was crying over a boy, they weren't ready to know that their dad liked a boy once.

“Daddy, why are you so sad? Did we do something wrong?” Asked the dark-haired boy.

“No my heart, Never think that I love you son. It's just old memories of when I was a boy, and a dear friend that I lost touch with”

The boy walked over and hugged his dad, “Tell me about your friend Daddy, maybe talking about it will make you feel better. I know it usually helps me when I talk to Kevie about things that make me sad. Where you always friends?

“We met when we were about five years old, he moved into the house across the street, they were moving in and I went over to look at the big truck and that's when we met. Later he met some other friends and started to hang out with them. We sort of drifted apart after that because he got involved with their scams. He was really smart and could make up things from scrap that he got from the junkyard.” Kevin reached over and pulled out a picture from the bedside table. And showed it to the boy. “This was us in middle school, my mother took a picture of all of us that summer. Here I am, on my bike, This boy standing next to me is my friend Edd. He's the one you got your name from. This guy on the other side is big Ed, or lumpy as some called him. He wasn't too bright but had a heart of gold. This blonde girl is Nazz, all the boys had a crush on her. This is Jimmy and Sarah. Sarah is Big Ed's little sister. There are Jonny and plank, strange kid thought the plank could talk to him. This is Rolf and that little shrimp of a guy is Eddy. I never really liked him.”

“Three Eds how did you guys tell them apart?”

Mostly Eddy was called skipper, and as I said Big Ed was called lumpy. The guy in the black hat was Edd, we called him, Double Dee.” Kevin traced a finger over Double Dee and smiled.

“That guy has a cute smile Daddy, I think I would have liked him too.” The boy smiled shyly at his dad.

“In middle school, I used to bully the Eds, mostly because I couldn't stand Skipper and his scams to get money from the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Then in high school, Dee tutored me in some classes we had and we became close friends again.”

“Was he your boyfriend?”

Kevin looked at the boy, How does he know, and should I really tell him about how close Dee and I really became?

The boy looked directly into his father's green eyes. “It's okay daddy if you had a boyfriend, I like boys that way too. Please don't be mad at me, but that's how I feel.” Said the boy looking down at the floor afraid to look his father in the eye at the moment.

Kevin sat there stunned for a moment, then grabbed the boy in a tight hug. He reached and put his hand under his son's chin and brought his head up so that he could look into the boy's eyes. “Never feel you can't tell me anything Edd, I love you no matter what. If you like boys that's fine with me. I wish my father could have understood how I felt. I don't know if it was a phase I was going thru, teenage hormones or really true love. But yes he was my boyfriend. Are you sure you like boys?”

“I figured it out, last summer at band camp. We were playing spin the bottle and I was dared to kiss Sharon, then Devon spun and Sharon dared him to kiss me. I liked kissing Devon a whole lot better than Sharon. After that, I started to pay attention to both boys and girls and decided that I liked looking at boys more than girls.”

“Son, whatever makes you happy is fine with me. I love you no matter what. Does Kevie know? And who does he like?”

“Yes, he knows and says he doesn't care. He likes girls though.” little Edd then kissed his father's cheek and said “be happy Daddy, Looking at the picture you have a beautiful smile. Would you please smile for me that way.”

“I'm sorry son, I haven't had a lot to smile about lately, but I will try to smile a real smile for my boys.” Kevin then put on his crooked grin and hugged his son again.

Eddie laughed and said “Well that's a start anyway. Guess I'll go and help Kevie finish unpacking and ran to the room across the hall. When he got to the room he grabbed his brother in a hug.

“Ewww, don't go all gay on me, what was that for?”

“I just told dad that I liked boys.” Grinned Eddie

“Huh, what did he say, He didn't act like mother did when you told her did he? I'd hate to have to pound my own father over that.” Laughed the red-haired boy.

Kevin laughed from the doorway and walked into the room smiling a real smile that he hadn't done in a while and said. “I told him that I loved him and that whatever made him happy was fine with me.” He then winked at the dark-haired boy and continued. “He outed you as well. He said you liked girls.” Kevin then laughed and hugged both his boys and said, “Never feel you can not tell me anything. Now get ready for bed, we have an early start in the morning, you guys don't want to be late your first day in a new school.”

Kevin went back to his room and lay on his bed thinking. What fine sons you have, aren't you glad you were to chicken to pull the trigger now? You have to help them become great men. You aren't so worthless as you thought were you. You gonna have to man up and be strong for Eddie, because he'll need all the support he can get. He got up and went around the room straightening pictures. He pulled a picture of the boys out of his bag and placed it on his desk. He got the picture of Double Dee and placed it on the desk next to the boys. He smiled as the thought passed through his mind My most true loves are there. I wonder how Dee is doing and if he ever thinks of me. After all that crap that went down, I am sure you are the last thing on his mind. He probably wishes he had never met you. 

That night Kevin dreamed that his younger self was in the room looking at him there on the bed “Dude, the fuck, you did to my body? That shit ain't cool. You ruined all my hard work to get the perfect body to impress the dork. C' mon man hit the gym and get us back in shape. He shook his head and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet their new chemistry teacher and it is none other than Eddward Marion Vincent. At first Double Dee thinks he is seeing someone from his past.

The head of the Science Department at Peach Creek High School sat at his desk as he watched the students from his second-period class file out of the room. Only a few of the scholars in his second period had even a small amount of wanting to learn in them and the third-period class was even worse. It was mostly filled with the jocks of the school. He had a few nerds in the class, but it was mostly filled with the football and baseball teams and the cheerleaders. What had he done to deserve this? 

He watched as the next class started to enter the room. Glancing up to see if all the students had arrived he got up to close the door when in swaggered a young man wearing a green hoodie, black jeans and a red baseball cap on his head backward. But the most remarkable thing about this boy was his emerald green eyes and red hair. Involuntarily the teacher called out “Kevin” just loud enough for the boy to hear him. The boy looked at the teacher and smiled. Eddward Vincent looked at the young man incredulously, if he didn't know better he would swear that this was the same Kevin he went to school with. 

“Hi, is Mr. Vincent's Chemistry Class? I'm your new student, Kevin Barr.” The young man saw the look on the teacher's face and laughed. He had been looking at the highlight photos while in the office and saw his father's picture prominently among them. “Excuse me, sir, I'm not that Kevin Barr, I'm his son. We just moved here and my twin and I will be attending school here until dad decides just what our next move is.”

“Welcome Kevin, Please take a seat and we will begin.” Dee looked around at the class, he needed to start today's lecture, but he also needed to think. He decided to start the class on a study project. He quickly passed around the study sheets and then sat down at his desk. Pretending to grade papers he watched the redhead sitting in the back of the class. He had the same mannerisms as his father, was he going to be a problem in class. I see he has already joined the jocks in the back of the class. Just as the redhead sat down, one of the worst of the bullies threw a wad of paper at him. He turned around and caught the wad of paper and then flung it right back into the face of the thrower. He then wagged his finger in a no, no fashion, glared at the jock and sat down facing the front of the room again. 

Dee thought to himself, 'Well, this ought to get interesting, he seems to be able to give back as good as he gets, Kevin has trained this one well. I don't think it will be long before he is filling Kevin's shoes in this school. 

At that moment came a tap at the door, Dee called out “Enter” and in walked another boy with the same facial features of the redhead. He was built like the other boy but had cyan eyes and black hair.

“May I help you?” Dee inquired of the new arrival.

“Mr. Brown said his class is full and asked if I could come in over here.” He handed Dee a note and watched the teacher closely. 

Dee looked up at his classroom, there were two seats left, one in the back near his brother and one down in the front. He figured he would take the seat near his brother, but he saw an exchange of looks between the brothers and then the black-haired boy chose the desk in front of the class. Dee looked down at the paper the boy had handed him. There he saw the name, Eddward Barr. So Kevin had named one of his sons after him. What did it mean, if anything? In all these years Kevin had only contacted him once, and that was to let him know that he had gotten married. Why are they back in Peach Creek after so long. 

Dee kept his head down but he was slyly watching both boys. He glanced up to see Kevin looking at Roger in the back of the class. The green eyes were flashing a don't mess with me warning. Double Dee knew that look, back in high school he had seen that look in the senior Kevin's eyes several times, and usually the person that had been flashed that warning didn't like the resulting action, of not heeding the warning.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, Dee sighed and thought to himself that it was a good thing that his next period was a study hall and that would give him time to grasp his thoughts and file them away. As Double Dee watched the students file out of the class, he saw young Kevin pass his desk. “May I have a word with you, Mr. Barr?”

Kevin looked around at him and answered: “Yes Sir?”

“I noticed that you and Mr. Gaskill may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I do hope there won't be any trouble in my classroom.”

“No sir, I won't cause any trouble in your class, but if he starts something I will have to finish it. My father...”

At that moment a shout was heard from the hallway and a loud thud followed “Don't touch me again.”

Hearing this the redhead shot from the room, with Dee following close behind. When the raven-haired teacher reached the hallway he saw the twins standing back to back glaring at all in the passage. Roger Gaskill was laying against the far wall. The students in the hall had a surprised look on their faces.

“What is going on out here?” He walked over to the twins. The redhead looked up at the teacher and said: “We didn't start it sir, but we will finish it.”

The principle and head football coach came scurrying down the hall, they came up to the other teacher.

“What is going here, Mr. Vincent.”

“I think Roger was just thought a valuable lesson, never judge a book by its cover, and know your surroundings. Coach, I think you may be going to meet the next additions to your team. Since it is their first day and Rodger does have a penchant for teasing others, I think we should overlook this minor mishap.” Dee said smiling and letting the gap in his teeth show. Young Edd gasped, he knew that smile. Kevin turned and looked at his twin, who whispered: “I'll tell you when we get home.”

The coach walked over and looked down at his football player, “Did you start this Rodger?”

“N, No sir, the little faggot did.”

“Then why is my quarterback lying on the floor, and I don't appreciate that language, Mr. Gaskill.”

“If I may Coach, I didn't see what happened but I did hear someone say 'don't touch me again.'” Double Dee said. Looking down at the jock and smiling. “Mr. Gaskill, I am sure Coach has taught you that you should know your opponent, are you hurt?”

The coach reached down and pulled the boy up and looked him in the eye. “I'm sure Rodger has been reminded of that fact, now don't you think you need to head to your next class?”

“Yes, sir.” Rodger took off down the hall to his next class.

The coach walked over and looked down at the boys. Something in the back of his mind seemed familiar with the boys. “Which one of you knocked down my quarterback?”

The dark-haired teenager looked the coach in his eyes and answered. “I did sir, I may be gay but I am not squishy, and will stand up for myself.”

“Are you planning on trying out for any of my teams?”

“I'm more of a band geek and maybe I'll try out for the swim team, but other than that I'm not much of a sports fan. Kevie will probably try out for everything you have sports-wise.” laughed the cyan eyed boy.

The young redhead turned to face the coach and said “Kevin Barr, sir, and I am planning on trying out for football, wrestling, and baseball for a start and don't let Edd fool you, he is good at baseball, just a bit lazy, but once in the game he goes all out. Our dad trained us, he said he was a pretty good player in high school.”

The coach looked at the boy as his memory refreshed itself bringing his former all-star jock into his mind. “Not that Kevin, I'm sure, or am I wrong Mr. Vincent?”

Before Dee could answer the redhead smirked and said, “Yes sir, That Kevin Barr is our father, and I plan to follow in his athletic shoes.”

The bell for the next period started to ring and the coach said, “Boys, go ahead to your next class if you need a note for the teacher just let me know.” The boys looked down at their schedules and both smiled. “Don't think that will be a problem, our next class is P.E., see you there coach.” The coach walked off after the boys. Dee walked back into his room and sat at his desk. It was now confirmed Kevin was back in town, just how did that pertain to him. It had been so long since they had been close. Did he even think of Double Dee and if he did was it good or bad. Dee shook his head and thought to himself that there was no use going over all of that it had happened long ago and the door was closed. 

Dee opened his desk drawer and took out a small picture frame and looked at it. There was the redhead in full football gear, grinning like he was the happiest person in the world. It was the night that he had won the state championship. The bottom of the picture was signed 'to my bestest dork'. Dee remembered the day that he had signed the picture. Dee was in the library looking over pictures to add to the yearbook and Kevin had glanced over his shoulder and saw the picture and signed it. He then glanced around and saw that they were alone in the library and had placed a kiss on Dee's cheek. 

He smiled at the memory and put the picture away. That was a long time ago, he should put it all behind him and get over it all, obviously, Kevin had. He had two handsome sons. Dee's heart did feel a tug when he looked down at the dark-headed Barr boy's name Eddward Vincent Barr. He had named one of his sons after him. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Vincent, I need so help with question 7 on today's chemistry lesson.” said a blonde-haired girl standing next to his desk. “I hate to bother you, you seem a bit zoned out today.”

Dee hurriedly placed the picture back in his desk, glanced at his lesson planner to see what question 7 was about then preceded to explain the concept to the girl. Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, he was trying to process just what it meant to him to learn that Kevin was back in Peach Creek.

*

At the end of the day, Dee was feeling a bit tired he brain had been in overload for the past couple of hours and he needed to get home and try to get the lid back on Pandora's box again. To distract himself from his thoughts he started to work on the next day's lesson plan. He heard a tap on the door and looked up. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Vincent, may I trouble you for tonight's homework, I seemed to have missed copying if off the board this morning” stated the red-headed Barr twin. 

Double Dee reached over to a pile of papers on his desk and handed him a sheet of paper. “I forgot to give you this in class earlier.”

“Thanks, may I ask you something? It's not about classwork, I just want to ask you something about my father when he was in high-school and you seemed to have been acquainted with him. 

Dee looked at the boy, he seemed to have a question in his eyes. “yes, you may, I knew Kevin quite well back then.”

“I was looking at all the pictures of him in the office and he seemed so confident and sure of himself. Something seems to have happened to him since that.”

“Kevin was a cocky jock, a great friend that would go out of his way to help his friends, but could be a formidable foe if provoked. He was self-assured and the most popular boy in school in those days. All the girls wanted to date him and the boys all wanted to be his friend or be like him.”

“He seems to have lost all of his confidence in himself. He is a great dad and takes really good care of us. He seems to have confidence in taking care of us, but in most other things he seems lost and so sad.” Dee thought for a moment, he couldn't tell the boy about what happened the last time Kevin was in Peach Creek. “Well, maybe it was from his injury and having to give up his football career.” 

Dee frowned he really didn't want to think about Kevin anymore today. Or at least not when he was around others. He needed to get to his apartment and sit down with himself and go over all his thoughts. “Well if you will excuse me, Kevin, I have something important to attend to. See you tomorrow in class. Double Dee stood up and picked up his messenger bag and left the classroom.


	7. A Dork in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins wait to question their father about Mr. Vincent. Kevin runs into Double Dee in the supermarket. Double Dee comes to the Barr residence afterward.

When the boys reached their home that evening they unlocked the front door and went in calling “Dad, we're home.” When no answer came, they checked the kitchen, he wasn't there but he had put supper on in the crockpot and had some fresh cinnamon buns on the counter. Next to the plate of buns was a note saying, Gone to check out the business that my father left me, be home in time for supper, have a bun and do your homework. Love ya, Dad. The boys smiled grabbed a bun each and started up the stairs to start on their homework. When they reached the top of the stairs, the red-headed twin turned to his brother and said: “Ok, what were you going to tell me when we got home?”

The raven-haired boy looked up at his father's door and saw that it was open, “It will be easier to show you.” Saying that he walked into his father's bedroom and picked up a picture from the desk. “You remember I told you about asking Dad if he had a boyfriend in high-school. Well, we have found him. Mr. Vincent was daddy's special friend.”

“How you figure that, he said he knew dad in high school. He didn't say they were special friends.”

“Here's the picture of his boyfriend, notice any similarity to Mr. Vincent?” 

'Damn, That is Mr. Vincent, you think we ought to try to get them together.” 

“Couldn't hurt to try. It might cheer Daddy up.”

*

Double Dee walked into his apartment and placed his bag on the coffee table. He sat on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa. It was the blanket that he had gotten from the junkyard, that Nazz had told him was Kevin's favorite blanket. Now when he felt he needed reassurance he usually wrapped the blanket around himself. In his mind, he felt that when he did that Kevin came and wrapped him up in a warm hug and told him that everything would be alright. As Dee sat there wrapped up in the blanket his mind slowly stopped racing. 'Do you want to see Kevin again? Yes!, If he wants you back in his life are you willing to be there on his terms? Whatever it takes. Do you mind that he has sons to take care of and may not want to be in a relationship with you? Do you still love him with your whole heart? Yes! 

When Double Dee's mind cleared and settled on the final answer, he thought to himself that he was hungry and would make supper. He thought about what to make and decided on a recipe that Kevin had taught him. Creamy Cajun Chicken Pasta ala Kevin, yum, but he needed ingredients. He hadn't made that in a while. Grabbing his keys he headed out to the local supermarket.

Dee walked down the aisle pushing his shopping cart mumbling out his list of ingredients to himself. “Chicken Breast, onions, celery, and spices.”

Just as he was reaching for the chicken breast he heard a voice say, “If you are making what I think you are, don't forget the bell pepper. You gotta have the holy trinity in Cajun cooking” Dee recognized the voice and turned around to face Kevin.

Neither man could speak, both opened their mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally, Kevin said, “are you about done, I got what I came in for. If so let's check out and go somewhere and talk. Please.”

After checking out they walked out to the parked minivan, neither had spoken a word. As they were putting the bags into Kevin's car their eyes met. Emerald Green and icy blue eyes locked on to each other. Finally, Kevin spoke, “Edd, I don't know, what or how to even say it, but I'm willing to patch up our friendship if you are willing. I know I ruined your life back then and I am truly sorry.”

“No, Kevin you didn't ruin my life if anything I ruined yours.”

“No Dee, never think that you were the brightest part of my life, and will always be. So never think that.”

“Tell you what, let's grab a coffee and take a stroll through the park. That's a good neutral spot for a first conversation.”

After getting their coffee and walking along for a few moments Kevin said “Dee why didn't you ever contact me, I was in the sports news for awhile. I figured that you didn't contact me because you had found someone new and just didn't want me anymore.”

“I still love you, Kevin, I always will. I thought since you got married and had a child on the way you didn't want me in the way. I wanted you to be happy and not reminded of the past.”

“No, you love the Kevin I once was, star athlete, handsome, popular, confident jock. My confidence is long gone, I had it beaten out of me over the years. It's one reason that I came back to Peach Creek. I want to reconnect with my former self and get my self-confidence back. I know I can't be the boy I once was, but I want to become the man that boy would have become if all hadn't gone terribly wrong. And don't for the life of you think you were the wrong part. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to become the man, I would have been with you by my side. If you would like to try to rekindle what we once had, I would like that, but if you don't I can understand. At least I have my two boys to love. But if I could get my dork back in my life then everything would be complete.”

“I still love you, Kevin. You being handsome over achieving confident sexy jock, was a bonus, but I fell in love with, your warm caring heart, your sense of humor and those sexy green eyes. Why don't you give me one of those sexy grins you used to do.”

“I seem to have lost them along the way, won't you help me get them back Dee? Help me become Kevin again.”

“What are you going to do for a job here in Peach Creek? There is a coaching position open at our school you could apply for. I know you have the credits to become a coach. I did keep up with your achievements and always rooted for you while you were playing. I even went to all of your games while you were in the NFL.”

“I wish I had known you were in the bleachers rooting for me. It would have made the game better for me if I had known you were there.”

They walked back to the parked cars. Along the way, Kevin had reached over and took Edd's hand in his. They walked along silently, each lost in their own thoughts. When they reached Edd's car Kevin asked, “Would you like to go out with me Friday night?”

“I already have plans for Friday night. I...”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want to upset your plans.”

“Wait, Kevin, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I am going to the Peach Creek football game Friday evening and was going to ask if you would like to accompany me, and then we could go do whatever you wanted to do.”

“Choice! We'll go to the game, and afterwards, I'll take you out for dinner.” Grinned Kevin, a sparkle coming into his eyes. 

“hmmm, it looks like the lost Kevin isn't so lost after all.”

“See ya Friday, Dee,” Kevin said as he started to get into his car.

“Wait, Kevin,” Dee said as he leaned in and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

The emerald-eyed man smiled mischievously and said. “Is that all an old flame gets is an old granny's kiss on the cheek.?” Saying that he grabbed Dee in a hug and placed his lips full on the raven-haired man's lips. Swiping his tongue across Dee's bottom lip asking for entrance. The mouth opened and their tongues wrestled around a bit.

They broke the kiss to breathe, “I wouldn't want anybody gossiping about the schoolmarm, so we better stop right now. Here's my number call me Dee. I still love you, Babe.” Kevin said jumping into the minivan. 

“Kevin, you want to come over to my apartment for a little while?” Dee asked hesitantly.

“I would love to, but I better be getting home to the boys, no telling what they may get up to alone in the cul-de-sac by themselves. Just imagine if there had been two of me back in the day.”

“They're not that bad, I have them both in my Chemistry class, and they both seemed to be well behaved and courteous. Tho the red-haired one seems to have your temperament. I noticed him looking at someone with that warning glance you used to give people. You know the one that said “Don't fuck with me.'”

“Yeah, that sounds like Kevie. He does take after me a great bit. Edd is more laid back, but he can give back as good as he gets, if not better. I taught both my boys to be able to defend themselves, and any others they feel they need to protect.”

“You and your wife did a great job of raising the boys.” Dee smiled, then frowned as he saw a dark look come into the emerald eyes.

“She never really liked the boys, from their birth she refused to have anything to do with them. I named them, I cared for them. All she wanted was my fame after she got that she didn't even want me. In fact, the only time we ever had sex was when the boys were conceived. And to tell you the truth, I've been basically true to you since then. It felt so wrong with anybody else after you.”

Dee blushed and looked up at Kevin. “You are the only one I've ever been with. I tried, while in college but never found anyone that measured up to you.”

“Oh, come on Dee, I may be big but I ain't that big.” Kevin laughed wagging his eyebrows at Dee.

“I didn't mean THAT way, I meant no one could compare with you.”

“I knew what meant Dee, I just had to tease you, I could always get a rise out of ya, that's for sure. I'll have to have you over and cook supper for you one night. Call or text me later, Dee.”

Double Dee waved as Kevin backed out of the parking space, and slowly walked back to his car. OK, Dee, we'll take it slow and see where it goes from here. I do still love him, but I don't want to get hurt like that again.

*

As Kevin was pulling into his driveway he noticed an older lady standing by the mailbox across the street. She was leaning on a walker watching him as he unloaded the bags from the car. She raised one arm and waved him to come over to her.

The redhead walked over and asked, “May I help you, Mrs. Vincent?”

“I was just wondering if that was you Kevin, and now I see that it is, I want to apologize for helping to perpetrate that horrible tragedy that was foisted upon you boys. I have since come to terms of how wrong I was. Eddward said you love him and that he loved you.”

“It's in the past now, and can't be undone, but no use crying over that now. The past cannot be changed, but I will forgive you for Dee's sake. And to let you know I do still love him and hope to get him back into my life if it is at all possible.”

The lady smiled, “You boys deserve a happy ending, for having to go through such a horrible start. I hope you and Eddward can get back together. I guess I better go back inside, I'm getting a bit chilly. No, I don't need any help.” She slowly made her way back into the house and closed the door.

When he walked into the house, it was eerily quiet, he thought to himself, hmmm, what are the boys up too? They are never this quite. He walked into the living room and there sat the boys, watching him. “What's up boys?”

“Dad, we need to talk. You always tell us that we can tell you anything. We want you to feel that you can tell us anything as well.” The dark-haired teen spoke up.

Kevin looked at the boy, “And just what do you want to talk about?”

“This.” Said the raven-haired boy pulling the picture of Double Dee from behind his back. “We met Mr. Vincent at school today, he is our chemistry teacher. And he seems to be a really nice person.”

At that moment there came a knock at the front door. Thankful for a bit of interruption Kevin walked over to answer the door. As he pulled the door open he saw the object of their conversation standing there. 

Double Dee smiled showing the gap in his teeth. “Hi, Kevin I seem to have placed my groceries in your car while we were at the store.”

Kevin smiled and invited Edd in. “Come in Dee, You know you wanted to come over and see me again.” laughed the emerald-eyed man.

“Well it does seem as if I made a Freudian slip, didn't I.” He walked into the room and looked at the twins who were sitting on the couch. The dark-haired boy had a picture in his hand. Dee noticed that it was a picture of himself. “Oh, my am I interrupting something? Should I go?”

“No, Dee, I may need your help with this one.” Kevin grinned at Dee. “They seem to have found your picture in my room and I had told Eddie that you were a special friend that I had lost track of.”

“I see, what do you boys want to know. I can't answer for your father, but I can answer for me as long as it's not too personal.”


	8. A Visitor From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee mistakenly placed his groceries into Kevin's car and had to come to his home to retrieve them, interrupting the questions that the twins had planned on asking their father. As the evening progresses teenage Kevin, the cocky jock peeks out of the older Kevin's eyes and smiles for his dork.

Suddenly an alarm went off on Kevin's phone, “Oh shit, I gotta finish supper, can we move this inquisition into the kitchen so I can put the finishing touches to our supper?”

“Language Daddy,” said the boys

“Language Kevin,” said Double Dee at the same time

Kevin looked at all three and grinned, then headed into the kitchen to put away his groceries and add last minutes ingredients to the crockpot.

Double Dee looked at the boys and said, “Where did you pick up that saying?” 

“Daddy uses that when we say something we shouldn't” answered the younger Kevin. And smirked just like his father.

“Well, the jock did learn something after all. He got that saying from me. I used to tell him that, all the time.” Dee laughed, as they headed into the kitchen to join Kevin.

“Hey Dee, you wanna stay for supper? I made your favorite pasta dish.” Grinned Kevin, stirring the food in the crockpot.

“Since that's I what I was going to make, I will if you are sure you will have enough.”

Kevin winked at Dee and said, “You know I always make plenty when I cook. Especially if there's a dork around to eat it.”

“Have you guys been friends forever?” asked the raven-haired twin. 

“We met when I moved to the cul-de-sac when I was five years old. Kevin was actually the first kid I met in the neighborhood.” Dee smiled as he remembers the young redhead. “We were getting to be good friends. Then something caused us to drift apart.”

“It was when you started running with the dork clan, and mostly it was Eddy, I would get angry with the way he used you to his advantage. I'm sorry I was such a bully back then Double Dweeb.”

“You apologized long ago Kevin and I know it was mostly from Eddy's scams that caused you to bully us.”

“Then later in high school, I needed help in some classes and got Double Dee to tutor me, and we got close again. You boys should be glad he's one of your teachers in school. If you pay attention in class he will open up wonders for you. He made learning seem fun and that's how I got my college scholarship. I knew in college I needed to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship and Dee wasn't there to tutor me so I buckled down and did really well in all my classes.

Kevin looked over at Dee and saw that he was blushing. “Well you did make learning fun for me Dee, in more ways than you know.” and he winked at Dee.

Double Dee smiled at Kevin showing the gap in his teeth which caused the redhead to smile back with even a glimmer in his green eyes. The boys looked at their father smiling, then they looked at each other like they were sharing an unspoken idea between. Both started to get up, then Kevie took off and ran up the stairs.

When he came back downstairs he saw that his father had turned back to his cooking and slipped up behind him and placed the red cap that had been hanging on the headboard of his bed on the older red's head.

“Gentlemen, let me introduce Kevin Barr the star Jork!” Said Kevie laughing as Kevin reached up to see what was on his head. The man turned around blushing.

“Jork? Whats a jork?” He said laughing.

“It's a Jock who is also a dork,” Kevie said laughing with his father. “I just wanted to see you smiling with your hat on your head.”

Kevin reached up and turned his hat around backward. “I actually wore it like this. What you think Dee?”

“I think we may be getting closer to finding that lost Kevin you are looking for.”

The older redhead grinned and served the dinner. As they ate their dinner the two older men reminisced about their teenage years to the boys' delight. Both boys were overjoyed to see their father smiling and laughing with an old friend 

Kevin looked up at Double Dee and said, “Dee do you remember the first time you came to one of my games? I was glad to see you there, I was trying to impress you, I kept looking into the stands to see if you approved.”

“I saw you when you first looked at me, you smiled and then you frowned. I figured you were looking for someone else and saw me then frowned.”

“Nah, I frowned because of the thought of how cute you were popped into my head, and I wasn't sure about how I felt about that. For months I had been trying to get you to notice me. Why did you think I took off my shirt in the window every night. I did it just for you.”

“I just figured you were an egotistical jerk, tho I wasn't complaining about the view that's for sure. However, I was afraid that if you caught me looking you would pound me. The night I went to that first game I went because I realized I had feelings for you and that I could look all I wanted to and nobody would notice.”

“I knew you liked to look at me Dee, and I thought you were cute too. But at that time I was so confused and conflicted I didn't know what to do.”

Kevin got up and started collecting the dishes and walked over to the kitchen sink with them. Dee grabbed some of the dishes and said. “Since you made dinner and I inadvertently invited myself to dinner I'll help you do the dishes.”

The dark-haired twin looked at his brother and said “C' mon Kevie I think the geezers are gonna get boring, let's go finish our homework then go down to the media room and watch a movie.”

“Ok, see ya in a bit dad. Enjoyed visiting with you, Mr. Vincent.” Kevie said as he ran up the stairs after his brother.

“I hope they won't be too much trouble in your class Dee, I've tried to raise them right. But they both are like me when I was younger.”

“They seem to be nice and respectful and do pay attention in class, unlike their father used to do.”

“Well, maybe they don't have an adorkable friend to distract them.”

“Oh hush you,” said Double Dee grinning.

“Dee, I want us to be friends again, and maybe more if you want to. After all that happened, I am so afraid to face the future. I only came back to Peach Creek because I had nowhere else to go. I have so much baggage I don't think you will want to even be friends with me.”

“Kevin, stop right there. A true friend doesn't desert a friend when they are down. They put out their hand and help them up and let them lean on them till they can go on their own. I do love you, Kevin, even after all that happened I still loved you and still do.”

After they finished washing the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge and the kitchen was spotless. Kevin poured them both some after-dinner coffee and they sat at the kitchen table.

“I don't know what happened at your house that day Dee, but my mother was crying and praying for me and then my dad got home he started hitting me and telling me he didn't want his son to be a fag. And that he didn't want me to be around you anymore. That's when he announced that I was being sent away to a military school. He then told me to get out of his sight and sent me to my room. I ran up the stairs crying, you know back then I never let anybody see me cry. When I got to my room I looked out the window at your house and my heart shattered. I felt so helpless, then I fell on the bed crying and begging for you to forgive me, mother came into the room and she told me to beg for forgiveness. The only thing I felt I needed forgiveness for was causing you all this pain. I was grounded and couldn't leave my room except to use the bathroom. They took my phone and he hit it with a hammer and busted it. I felt that my world had ended just as it had really begun.”

Then when we were leaving that Monday, I saw you walk out of your house standing so tall and looking so brave when I felt so lost and dejected, I could hardly face you, but when I looked up and our eyes me I felt a jolt of lightning in my heart. On the way east my mother told me that she was praying the gay away for me and I told her to pray for herself and leave me out of it. My dad backhanded me and told me to respect my mother. Whatever is the last thing I ever said to either parent.”

Kevin looked up when Dee laughed, “Sorry Kevin, I was laughing because I basically told my mother the same thing about praying for herself.”

“I got back into football to keep myself busy so that my thoughts didn't drive me crazy. I planned to graduate and get a full scholarship into college. I buckled down to my studying and paying attention in class like you always told me I needed to do. I wanted so badly to tell you how well I was doing in school. I actually made the honor roll, you would have been so proud of me. But I didn't know how to contact you. Then when I started college I met her and she started pursuing me. I finally asked her out and we dated for a while. Then one drunken night, yes I had started to drink, to dull the heartache in my life. We had sex after we had I felt like I had cheated on you and that felt so wrong. Then she said she was pregnant and I had to marry her. So I did, later she figured I was going places in football and wanted to ride my fame to the top. After we were married she dropped all pretense of even liking me, but we stayed married for the boys. Three years after the boys, she had a daughter by another man. She always made sure to tell me that she wasn't mine. Something I already knew because we never had sex but that one time. When the boys were born she never showed interest in them. I won the argument over naming them. She wanted to name them after her father. I stood my ground and named them.”

“I am so honored that you named one of your sons after me, Kevin,” Dee said with tears in his eyes.

“After my football career got cut short, I went to work for my father-in-law at his car dealership. I had gotten a good payoff from the NFL, so we had plenty of money, which I had invested in a good portfolio. See I did learn something from you Dee. After the girl was born she went on a spending spree and didn't stop till we ran completely out of money. A few months back, when my car was repossessed, my house was foreclosed on I was down to my last penny and had a week to clear out of our house with nowhere for me and boys to go. She had filed for divorce and my father-in-law fired me from the dealership and made sure I could not find any kind of job that would have paid off all those bills I felt so lost.”

“What about your friends?”

“She made sure the only friends I had were approved of by her and her father. I had lost touch with everybody here in Peach Creek. Her approved friends deserted me when I was down. She and her father had worked so hard to make me feel like I was an utter failure. Then one night I was sitting on my bed looking at all the bills that she had run up trying to figure out how I was going to pay them off, I decided to get stinking drunk. The boys were away with some of their school friends at a mountain cabin for a week. I felt so alone, as I sat on my bed surrounded by bills. I begin to think what a loser I was, that nobody wanted me or needed me. That even though I loved you, you didn't want or need me in your life. I pulled my pistol from my bedside drawer, checked to make sure it was loaded. I then placed it to my temple. I sat like that for a few moments trying to build up the courage to pull the trigger, when my phone chimed with a text message from the boys. They were smiling and told me that they loved me. How they knew to send that message just at that moment, I don't know, but I am glad they did. It saved me. I knew I had to be strong for my boys.” 

“That night, I pulled out my senior yearbook and looked at all the pictures. I never realized just how many I was in. I had the thought that it paid to have your boyfriend chairman of the album committee. When I woke up the next morning I saw that I had cried all over one of your pictures. Then when I pulled myself back together I put the pistol away and opened a letter from some lawyers that told me that my mother had passed away and left me her whole estate. It was enough money to pay the debts off and come here to live.” Kevin looked at Dee with very sad eyes and whispered. “So Dee, I will understand if you decide that you don't want anything to do with me.”

Dee had sat through the whole speech with tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood up and walked over to where Kevin was sitting and knelt beside the sad green-eyed man. “Kevin, if I had known your life was so lonely I would have moved heaven and earth to come to you. I didn't want to intrude on what seemed a happy life from all reports that I saw. Please, let me be there, if as nothing more than a friend that you can call upon any time you need me.”

“You really mean that Dee? Even with all my baggage, you want to be friends.”

“Yes, I'll be whatever kind of friend you want me to be. I have never stopped loving you and will always love you till I take my last breath. Now let's work hard to get the old Kevin back.”

Kevin smiled and let a few lights show in his eyes. “Thanks, Dee, that means a lot to me.”

“You know Kevin, I thought about it on the way west that when we were leaving and I saw you looking so broken. I felt that by being so brave in my own life I had stolen your confidence. So, we will have to work extra hard to get that cocky Kevin back.” Dee moved forward and kissed Kevin fully on the lips.

“Awww, came from the doorway leading into the living room.” Both men sprang apart and looked sheepishly at the twins standing there. “Don't mind us,” said Kevie, “we were just going to watch a movie, but this is so much better than any move we could watch.” Laughed the red-headed twin.

The dark-haired twin, in a voice like a little child, asked, “Is Mr. Vincent going to be my new mommy?” and ran laughing after his brother down the basement stairs to the media room. Kevin blushed and called after the boys, “Don't rush things all he said is that we are friends again.”

Kevin sat for a few moments, then jumped up and said, “I'll be right back Dee, don't leave yet, pwease.” Double Dee laughed at the old pwease, Kevin knew that Dee would give into anything when he said pwease.

Kevin ran up the stairs, changed into some different clothes and ran back down the stairs. Dee looked up and saw that he was wearing an old green long-sleeved hoodie and some black jeans. “Has the old Kevin come to visit us tonight?”

The redhead laughed and said, “Come, I want you to take a picture for me.” He then led Dee out to the garage and jumped on the motorcycle. “I want you to take a pic of me on my bike” Dee snapped the picture and then told Kevin not to move, as he jumped on the back of the bike. He places his head next to Kevin's and took another picture. When he looked down he saw that he had smiled and shown the gap in his teeth and he also saw that Kevin was smiling from ear to ear and the lights in his eyes were burning bright. “I knew it, the old Kevin has come back for a visit, now let's keep him here.” Dee grinned showing the picture to the green-eyed man.

Kevin leaned in and captured Dee's lips with his own, licking his bottom lip for entrance. They kissed for a long time. Kevin had run his hands down Double Dee's back sending shivers down his spine. Dee had placed his arms around Kevin's neck. After a while, they broke the kiss and Kevin said. “We'd better stop right there, we haven't gone on our date yet, and I know how you hate to be late for school. I don't think either of us would get any sleep tonight if we went any further.”

Dee smiled and kissed Kevin again. “Ok, we will not go any further, but I don't have to be home for a few more minutes, so how about another kiss.”

They lost all track of time in their hunger for each other's kisses, until they heard “Dad? Oh, excuse me. No Kevie, dad said he didn't want to watch a movie, and that since it was a school night we needed to get to bed so that we could get up early.” said the dark-haired boy as he raced towards the stairs. Then the red-headed twin ran up the stairs behind him giggling. “Did you see, Eddie, Daddy looked so happy.”

“Well Dee, we seem to have been busted again.” The redhead laughed, with lights shining in his eyes.

“But this time, we aren't being torn apart, they seem to have gone upstairs to leave us alone.” giggled Dee. “I never told you about the conversation I had with my mother on the way west, She started telling me of how wrong I was, in loving you. I told her that I would love you forever no matter what and that I would converse with her on any subject other than my being gay and my love for you. I see it's getting late so I'd better toddle off, come see the principal about the coaching position tomorrow.”

“I just might, if you will help me find myself again. Come over for supper again tomorrow night Dee.”

“Well... since I always enjoy your cooking, I shall, but I will need to grade some papers, so I may have to leave early.”

“Nah, bring your old papers and grade them here, so that I can steal a kiss or three from my favorite dork.”

“Goodnight Kevin,” Dee said kissing the redhead again. “Walk me out to my car.”

“Choice! That way I can get another goodnight kiss.” They walked out to Dee's car and kissed some more, then Dee got into his car and said: “Goodnight Kevin, sweet dreams.”

“Hey wait, Dee, let me give you my number, so you can call me if you need to cancel for tomorrow night.”

Dee unlocked his phone and handed it to Kevin, He blushed when he realized what his background was.”

Kevin looked at the phone and grinned, “Nice wallpaper Dee.” as he saw a picture of himself in his baseball uniform from high-school. Keven typed in his number, quickly called himself and then handed the phone back to the raven-haired man. He leaned in the window and kissed Dee one more time. “Night dork.” Then he watched as the car drove away smiling the whole time.


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten that I had written this chapter, It is mainly a bridge chapter to move things forward. Kevin rides his motorcycle to the school where he has an appointment with the head of the athletic department.

The next morning Kevin awoke feeling truly rested, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of the usual frown and down drawn eyebrows he saw a smile, and some of the sad lines on his face seemed to have disappeared. He looked down as he felt himself brush against the dresser. “Well old boy what has gotten your attention this morning, could it be a certain dork has woken you up?” The redhead laughed and hurried across the hall to the bathroom to take his morning shower. After getting dressed he called to the twins and told them it was time to be getting up and dressed for school. He went downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Just as he poured his first cup of coffee his phone chimed. He looked at the text message it was from Double Dee. It was a selfie of the raven-haired man sipping coffee and captioned 'Good Morning'. The emerald-eyed man replied with a picture of himself sipping coffee and saying 'morning dork.”

“Little early to be texting your boyfriend isn't it?” Kevin looked up to see his dark-haired son and grinned. “He started it.”

“Daddy, can I ask you something?” asked the boy hesitantly.

“Sure ask away.”

“Do you ever wish that your life had gone differently and you and Mr. Vincent could have been together all these years?”

“As much as I would have wanted my life to be what Edd and I had back then, I can't wish that it had been any different. Because it brought me the best two things in my life. You and your brother are two of the best things that happened in my life and I wouldn't change that for anything. Now that I have a chance to get Edd back in my life, anything from now on would be as a friend used to say “Gravy”

“If being with Mr. Vincent makes you happy then go for it, We want you to be happy, dad.” said the dark-haired boy hugging his father.

“We will have to get to know each other all over again. We've both lived so long without the other in our lives and have had experiences that I am sure has changed some of our outlook on things in life. He seems so confident and I need to get my confidence back.”

“I'm sure you can do it, Daddy, I was looking at pictures of you at school yesterday, In them all, you seemed to exude confidence and self-assurance.”

“Egotistical asshole would be more like it. Those pictures make me look good because Dee took them and always found a way to show the good side of my character. I always told myself that it was a good thing to have your boyfriend on the yearbook committee.” laughed the elder Kevin. “Where's your brother?”

“He gets later and later getting out of bed these days.”

“I swear that boy gets more like me every day, there were days you almost had to drag me out of bed with a tow truck.” Laughed Kevin

“Daddy, you seem happier this morning, is it because Mr. Vincent came to visit last night?” Asked the raven-haired boy looking at his father laughing and smiling.

“Could be, it felt good to have someone I could be myself with. I know I can be myself with you boys but this is different. Sure you guys are alright with me dating one of your teachers? Especially a male teacher.”

Just then the redheaded twin came running into the room, “It’s cool dad, we want you to be happy. Go for it. Are you going to try for the coaching position at school?”

“I'm going to check into it. I have all the credits I need to teach physical education, so why not.”

After eating their breakfast the boys jumped up and hugged their dad and ran out the door headed to school. Kevin watched the boys going down the street and grinned. I have such great boys, they’re gonna be fine men one day. I’m glad they are okay with me liking Double Dee. He looked around the cul-de-sac and wondered what had happened to the gang that used to live there. He would have to ask Edd if he knew what had become of the cul-de-sac kids.

After watching the boys out of sight he went and cleaned up the kitchen. Making his list of things to do as he worked. Then he walked upstairs and opened the door to the master suite of the home. Everything was neatly put away. His aunts had cleaned the home after his mother had passed away. He walked into the room and looked around. There were many mementos and reminders of his parents in happier times. He still loved them even after all that had happened just before he had been exiled. As he was looking over the things on the nightstand he noticed a long white envelope with “Kevin” written upon it in his mother’s handwriting.

He looked at the envelope, wondering if he should open it and read it or just toss it in the trash. It was probably more of the same stuff she had been saying the last time he spoke to her. He still loved his parents, they had had more pleasant times than not. Well might as well see what she had to say and he ripped the envelope open.

My Dearest Kevin.

I have come to realize in the last few years that your father and I handled the situation all wrong, we should have been more loving and understanding of what was happening with you.

My pastor at the time was telling me that it was the correct way to handle it. That we had to drive the evil from our home. The only thing that advice achieved was driving away my only son that I love dearly. I now know I should have tried to mend the rift between us and heal our family. I was recently talking with Mrs. Vincent and she was telling me that she and her son had finally made peace. He was still gay and all those years of praying for him only made her realize that she needed the prayers more than he did.

I know now that the evil was in us for not keeping you home and loving you with our whole heart, and loving whoever you loved as well. I want you to know that I love you and your father loved you, but neither of us was ready for you loving another boy. Maybe in time if we had acted differently we could have come to terms with it.

My doctor tells me I don’t have long to live so I am writing this to ask for your forgiveness. As I have heard so much recently love is love no matter who loves whom. I am thankful that you sent me those pictures of the boys. They are such handsome young men. Kevin looks so much like you and your father. Tell both boys that I love them.

I was looking at the Vincent boy’s picture that his mother had and the thought came to me that you boys would have made a very handsome couple. Although I wouldn’t have had my wonderfully handsome grandsons. In the last letter from your wife, she told me that she was filing for divorce. That you were cold and distant to her and she couldn’t take it anymore. However, reading between the lines of all the letters she sent before, Somehow I’ve concluded that she is the cold one. Son, I want you to be happy in life, go find you someone who will love you for yourself and not what you can offer then in fame and prestige.

I wish I had been a better mother in the last 15 years, but the past is done and cannot be changed. So make your future brighter and please think kindly of me. I love you son.

Kevin sat on the bed with tears streaming from his eyes, he had felt so righteous in not speaking to his parents, but now he felt so little. He said aloud, “I wish I had been a better son to you, mother. Maybe if I had gotten off my high horse and mended our broken relationship, I wouldn’t have felt so alone in all those years and may have found Edd sooner.”

He walked around the room looking at it with a new eye, he had dreaded coming into this room. Now he knew that he wanted to take this room for himself and he would give Kevin his old room. Then he could invite Dee over and if he wanted to spend the night it wouldn’t disturb the boys. But what if the dork didn’t want to have a relationship with him what then. He didn’t know the answer, but he would live each day for itself.

He spent the morning moving his things into the master suite and after he had finished he walked down the hall and looked into the room the boys shared. He would let them decide if they wanted to stay together or have individual rooms. He heard the doorbell chime and went downstairs to see who was at the door.

When he opened the door that was a handsome young man in overalls standing there. The young man smiled and said, “Hi I’m Barry and I’m here to give the Harley it’s quarterly check-up. Also, the boss wanted to see if the heirs wanted to continue the contract Mrs. Barr, had with our shop on the upkeep of the bike.”

“You mean she has kept it up all these years and that it will start?”

“Oh, she’ll start sir, we’ve kept good care of her. Mrs. Barr told me not too long ago that she hoped that one day her son would come home and ride it again.”

“Well, I’m home and was wanting to ride it, but figured I had a lot to do to get it running again. She was my pride and joy back in the day.”

They walked out the garage and the mechanic checked over the bike and then walked over to the hook the key was hanging on and took it down. He walked back over to Kevin and handed him the key and said, “Here you go start her up.”

Kevin took the key and jumped on the motorcycle and started it up. Soon there was a deep rumble filling the garage with sound. Kevin was grinning ear to ear. If someone had been looking in the door they would have sworn that the young Kevin had come back to claim his most prized possession.

“Go ahead take her for a spin, she’s roadworthy and road-ready, Mrs. Barr kept everything up to date so that we could road test her every time we checked her out.”

The redhead grabbed his helmet and put it on and drove the bike out of the garage and into the street. He pulled up to the stop sign and took a right and headed down the street, he felt so alive at the moment. He had sorely missed the feeling of that deep rumble between his thighs. For the time being, he took a short ride and returned to his home. Grinning he thanked the mechanic and told him that he would stop by the shop to continue the contract for the upkeep of the bike and pay any outstanding bills due.

He watched the young mechanic walk back to his truck and noticed how the tight coveralls hugged his tight round ass. He thought to himself, I guess I have slipped further to the gay side than I thought, boy got a fine ass, for sure. If Dee shoots me down I might give that a try.

*

Later that morning while sitting at his desk while his third-period class was doing an open book test. Double Dee heard a rumble coming from outside of his classroom, it was vaguely familiar. Visions of a hot teenage redheaded jock filled his memory.

He walked over to the window and looked out over the parking lot. There he saw a red and black Harley with a redhead sitting upon it grinning like someone that had just won the lottery. He turned and looked at his class, “Kevin could you come here a moment?”

The redhead looked up at his teacher wondering what mischief he had been caught doing. He got up and walked over to where the teacher was standing looking out the window. The boy looked out the window wondering what Mr. Vincent was looking at. There he saw his father sitting on a motorcycle.

“That is the look he had on his face the first day he rode that thing to school, Eddward you need to see this as well.”

The dark-haired twin walked over to his brother and teacher and looked at the window. Mr. Vincent leaned over towards him and said, “You know we were talking about getting the old Kevin back, well there he is in all his glory. Your father loved that bike more than anything else in this world.”

Kevin felt he was being watched and looked up and caught a glimpse of his sons and Double Dee looking out of a window at him. He waved then got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. He then pulled his old red cap out from under his seat and put it on his head backward. As he walked towards the front door of the school Dee noticed that he was walking with his old swagger that he had approached those doors with so many times when he was in school.

Dee turned back to face his class and said: “Okay boys back to your seats.”

Dee sat at his desk thinking about the high school days when he and Kevin had been in this same classroom. He wondered if Kevin was here about the coaching position, as this thought passed through his mind the bell rang. The students stood up and filed forward to place their test on his desk. He smiled at each student as they placed their paper on the growing pile on his desk. When the twins passed his desk he gave them a smile and a wink. When the last student had filed out the door and before any of the next period students had started to arrive he walked over to the door of the classroom and looked down the hall.

“You know if my teachers had been as hot at you are I may have paid more attention in school.” Laughed a voice from the side of the doorway that was away from where he was looking.

“Dee turned towards the voice and grinned, “Maybe so, but if you had paid more attention to your studies you wouldn’t have needed tutoring and we probably would have never gotten to know each other better.”

Kevin laughed, “I put my name in for consideration for the coaching position. Now I have a meeting with the head coach to go to, I’ll tell you about it when you come over for supper tonight.”

“Good luck, He was talking about you earlier, you were one of his favorite students back in the day. I told the boys while we were looking out the window at you, that the look on your face was what was on the Kevin of high school days when you first got that motorcycle. Did getting your bike running again bring that look back to your face?”

Kevin smirked at Double Dee and said, “That's part of it, My bike, finding my dork again and a letter from my mother. I found it when I was changing my things over to the master suite at the house. I'll show you the letter this evening.” The redhead then pushed Double Dee back into the classroom and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Dee blushed and reached for his hat forgetting that he hadn't worn the thing in years.

“I don't know why you even wore that thing Dee, you have such lovely hair.”

“It was my safety blanket so to speak, I could pull it down over my face and hide from the world.”

Kevin looked up at the clock on the wall over Double Dee's desk and said, “Gotta run, Coach doesn't like to be kept waiting. Wish me luck Dee.”

“Good luck, Kevin. I hope you get the position. He was speaking of you earlier and had nice things to say.”

The redhead grinned, “Thanks, Dee.” He then leaned in and kissed Double Dee again. He then turned on his heel and strode down the hallway towards the gym. He was making an effort in front of Edd to look strong and self-confident.


	10. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are accosted by a stranger on the street, Mrs. Vincent gets to know the boys and Kevin applies for the assistant coach's position.

Eddward Barr stood looking out of the window of the sports shop. He was watching the people as they passed the shop while he waited on his brother to make a few sports-related purchases. He was watching one man in particular. 

The guy had started following them a few blocks up from the store they were in. They had passed him leaning against a wall in front of a bar. He was a shorter man that looked like he had seen better days. In his hand was clutched a bottle that he sipped from on occasion. When the boys had passed him his eyes had grown wide and his mouth worked as if to say something. After the boys had gone on their way for about half a block Edd looked back and saw the man straighten up from the wall and look after them, he then started in their direction.

When the boys had turned into the shop the dark-haired twin had looked back and seen the man was still following them. He was now standing outside the store leaning against a lamp post watching everybody that left the shop. What was he up to and why had he followed them all this way. Was he planning on trying to rob them or something? Or worse was he a pedophile and was going to try to kidnap them? These thoughts wandered through the boy's mind. He jumped when his brother touched his shoulder.

“Whatcha doing Edd, people watching again?” Asked the redhead looking out of the window.

“See, that short guy over there, he's been following us and I was trying to figure out what he was up to.”

“C' mon I don't think he will mess with us on this busy street and we will grab the bus on the corner,” said Kevin Jr as he looked out at the man.

As the boys exited the shop the man looked at the dark-haired boy and shook his head. He then looked at the redhead and a stunned look came upon his face and he dropped his bottle. “Kevin?” he said as he shook his head in disbelief. The boys just looked at him and turned away to walk to the nearest bus stop. Edd looked back and saw that the man was stumbling after them. 

As the boys stood waiting on the bus the man stumbled up to them. “Why are you haunting me, is it because of what happened when we were younger? I thought I saw you riding your motorcycle yesterday, you looked older then. Why are you here? Why do you look like you did when you first started high-school? Stop haunting me and leave me alone!”

Kevin Jr. laughed and turned to his brother and said, “I know what's going on. It happens every time we run into someone that knew Daddy when he was growing up here.”

His brother looked at him and smiled, “from looking at all of Dad's pictures at the school, I can understand why. You do look like he did back in the day. All you need is a red hat and you could pass for him.”

The younger Kevin looked at the man standing before him and said, “You have me confused with someone else. We just moved here a few days ago. We aren't haunting you. Did you know my dad, Kevin Barr?”

The older man focused on the redhead and glared at him. "Yeah, I knew him. The bastard stole my best friend from me. It's all his fault that nothing goes right for me. I could have been rich by now with Double Dee by my side helping plan scams. You tell that asshole that Eddy said he is going to cave in his blockhead and kick him so hard in his ass that it will be up around his shovel chin."

Just then the bus stopped and the boys got on paying their fares and walking towards the back of the bus. Eddy made as if to follow the boys on the bus he when he checked his pockets he didn't have the fare and had to get back off the bus. The boys looked out the window and saw the man trying to run beside the bus still screaming at them. People were looking and laughing at him. When he noticed that people were laughing and pointing at him, he stopped and screamed at the crowd “Mind your own damn business.”

The bus soon picked up speed and left the drunken man behind. He glared after the bus and then stumbled off into an alley.

When the boys arrived at the cul-de-sac and got off the bus they noticed the old lady that lived in the house across the street from theirs. She was standing in her flower garden and as the boys passed in front of her house she looked up and waved for them to come to her.

The boys walked over to her and she said, “Hello boys, I've been wanting to meet you, I knew your dad when he was a little boy. He was such a handsome little fellow and grew even better looking as he aged. I can understand why my son fell in love with him. It took me a long time to accept that fact. What are your names?”

The redhead said, I'm Kevin and this is my twin brother Eddward with two D's.”

“Oh my, he named one of his sons after my Edd. He must have really cared about my son to do that.”

“Daddy says he loves Mr. Vincent, who is also our chemistry teacher at school. He came to visit yesterday and is coming over again tonight for supper.”

“You boys seem a little nervous, does your dad having a man friend bother you?”

“No, ma'am we're cool with daddy having a boyfriend. Whatever makes him happy makes us happy. He hasn't had a lot to be happy about in the last couple of years. Then our mother filed for divorce, his mother passed away, we lost our house and car and then he got fired from his job.”

Mrs. Vincent got a sad look in her eyes and looked down at her flower bed for a few moments, Then she looked up and said, “Unfortunately, I am one of the ones that help make your dad sad. We thought we were doing right at the time but it seems we wrecked two lives. If only we had known what I know now and tried to be more understanding and loving towards our sons instead of separating them maybe all this could have been avoided.”

“Daddy says, that no matter what he wouldn't change anything because it brought us into his life.” said the dark-haired boy.

Mrs. Vincent looked at the two boys and thought how handsome they were. If only Eddward could have given her grandchildren. She sighed for a moment for the fact that Dee would never marry a woman and produce children. But wait if he and Kevin became a couple then these boys could be her grandchildren. She then smiled at the thought of being able to show pictures at the lady's social at church and brag on how handsome her grandchildren were. “Boys would you mind putting this stuff away in the garage for me, I find I am a bit tired and need to go in and rest. I'm sure I can rustle up and a nice afternoon snack for you boys.”

“We'd be glad to.” Said the red-haired twin and smiled his brightest smile for her. Kevin Jr then grabbed up the gardening supplies and walked towards the garage. Edd offered the older lady his arm, “since Kevie is showing off his muscles may I escort you inside Mrs. Vincent.”

“How sweet,” She took hold of the offered arm and let him walk her towards her door. As they walked towards her door she took the time to look at Edd and thought he has raven hair just like my Edd's children would have. Then she noticed that the boy had a touch of blue in his eyes. She had the thought If either Kevin or Eddward had been a girl and they had produced a child this is probably what that child would have looked like.

When they got into the house the boy led the older lady over to a chair just inside the door and helped her sit down. He then knelt and helped her off with her outdoor shoes and the placed a set of slippers on her feet. He then stood up and kicked off his shoes. There was a set of cute bunny slippers in the shoe cubby and he slipped them on commenting on how cute they were. As his twin came barreling in the door he said “Shoes Kevin.”

The redhead stopped and pulled off his shoes and placed them in the cubby alongside his brother's. He looked at his brother and grinned, “Nice slippers Dorko.”

The dark-haired boy stuck his tongue out at his brother and said, “You just jealous you don't have a pair to put on.” He then skittered away as his brother tried to punch him in his arm.

Mrs. Vincent laughed at the playfulness of the boys. As she started to get up to go to the kitchen to get the boys a treat both boys turned and helped her up. “You boys sure have good manners, your mother surely taught you well.”

The boys just frowned for a second, “Nah, Mrs. Vincent she didn't have much to do with us. Daddy taught us to be gentlemen and helpful towards others. He once told me that since I was named Eddward Vincent I had to be polite, kind and gentle. After meeting Mr. Vincent and learning that I was named after him I can understand why.” said the dark-haired boy. 

The older lady leaned over to her counter and pulled over a platter of fresh-baked cookies, “Help yourselves to all you want.

Kevin Sr sat in a small office with several other applicants for the assistant coaching position. He glanced at the clock he had been sitting there for a couple of hours it was getting close to the time for school to let out and he wanted to be home with his sons. He then looked at the others in the room. One was a big burly man with huge muscles. The man held a huge folder on his lap. Kevin had spoken with him earlier and found out that the man had a string of high schools that he had been an assistant coach at. The man sitting next to him also held a folder and the redhead had learned that he held a major in Physical Education. Either one of those would probably beat him out for the job so he might as well go home. What was the use of even trying? He started to get up to leave when the head coach entered the room.

The burly man stood up and walked over to the Coach and handed him the folder. The coach looked at the man and said, “Ah, Mr. Johnson, I heard you were wanting to apply. I don't have a lot of time because I have to be on the field for practice and tryouts in a few moments. I'll look over your information and let you know. Though I am curious as to why you are leaving Lemon Brook.”

“Coach Jamison is just too hard to get along with.” The burly man said.

“I see, well I will contact you in a day or two, I'm sorry I don't have much time to visit with you.” The coach said as he turned to the other man who also handed him his folder.

“Just a minute Coach Devereaux, I drove all this way so I demand that you see me now!”

Coach Devareaux turned and looked at the big man, “I said I didn't have much time and that I would call you later. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to greet these other applicants.”

“Now, Mr. Wilson as I previously said, I have very little time, I'm sorry I've been busy and you have had to wait all this time. I had to fill in for one of my assistants was out today. I will look over your information and give you a follow-up call.”

The slender man smiled and thanked the coach and headed out of the room. Coach Devereaux turned to Kevin who had stood up to head out as well. The coach stopped him, “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I'm sorry sir, I forgot to bring my portfolio since you are busy I'll go and bring it for you tomorrow if that isn't too late.”

“No need son, I know all about your athletic abilities and also your scholastic achievements as well. When I heard that one of my best players was applying I looked you up. Come along we can visit in the field. I didn't want Johnson anyway, He's been fired from several schools because he is hard to get along with and thinks he needs to lord over the students.”

“I don't know what to say, sir, You said you were busy and I figured you didn't have time for me to even talk to you.”

“Hell, boy when I saw your name on the list I made up my mind that the position was yours if you wanted it. I know you know the game as well as I do if not even better. You were after all my captain for several years. Now come along Assistant Coach Barr we will fill out all the necessary forms in the morning, but as far as I'm concerned the position is yours. I'll call the others in a day or two to let them know the position is filled.”

“How'd you know I going to apply I don't remember putting my name on any list.”

“Mr. Vincent came in and put you down for the position yesterday. He said you were back in town and needed some kind of work. Now come along and help me with tryouts. This is the seniors and juniors tryouts the other boys try out tomorrow. I saw on the list earlier that one of your sons is trying out for football. If he is anything like you were in high school I feel I'll have another all-star before I retire.”

Kevin grinned as he walked down the hall with the coach. He saw up ahead a slender dark-haired man closing and locking one of the classrooms. He eased over a bit and just as they passed the man he turned and bumped into the redhead. 

“Oh, excuse, I didn't see you there.”

“It's ok Dork, just watch where you're going next time.” Kevin laughed using the line that he had used so many times in high school.

Dee looked up and laughed, “I might have known it was you, Kevin. Don't tell that if you get the position that I will have to take evasive action like I did when we were in school together although I did seem to be bumping into you quite often.”

“That's because I planned it that way Dee, I wanted to have you bump into me so that we could speak in school”

“Now, Coach Barr you aren't going to bully this fellow as you did in High-School are you?”

“Um, No sir, We're friends now, or I at least hope we are on the way to being friends again.”

“Well, come along then we have the practice to get to.” Coach Devereaux said and started down the hall.

Dee smiled and said, “Coach Barr? Am I to take it that you have gotten the position, Kevin?”

“Yup, don't forget to come over for supper tonight Dee and I will tell you all about it.” The redhead then looked around him and quickly kissed Dee on the cheek. “Thanks for the good luck and for putting my name on that list. How'd you know I was going to apply even before I did?”

Dee smiled his brightest gaped tooth smile, “I know you well Coach Barr, have a good practice. I'll see you later.” Double Dee turned to head down the hallway towards the parking lot where his car was parked as he passed Kevin the redhead swatted him on the butt and smirked. Dee didn't say a word he just kept going down the hallway grinning when he reached the doors he turned and waved at Kevin and then let the door close behind him.


	11. Good Luck With the Toast Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to show I haven't forgotten this story. Been had a blockage, so I figured I'd add a little something to get things going again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed makes a cameo appearance.

Just as Double Dee got into his car his phone went off. He looked at the caller id to see who was calling him. “Yes, mother how may I be of assistance to you this afternoon?”

“Eddward would you mind stopping by the drug store on your way home and pick up my prescriptions? I don't feel like driving into town to pick them up myself.”

“Yes mother I will and I will bring them over after a while. I'm having supper at the Barr's this evening.”

“I know I met the boys this afternoon and really enjoyed their company. They also told me that you were coming over to have dinner with them this evening.”

Double Dee rolled his eyes and then looked at his phone for a moment. “Okay, Mother what is this call really about?”

“We will talk about it when you get here.”

“Now mother if this about me seeing Kevin...”

“It's not what you think, just hurry over after you get dressed for dinner but come early so we can have a little talk.”

“Yes Mother, I will see you later this evening. I have to do a few errands first then go home and dress. I will pick up your medications while I am downtown. Bye.”

Dee started up his car and drove away from the school. His mind was on what possibly could his mother wanted to talk to him about. When the reached the part of town where the shops were located he first went to the drugstore that his mother used and picked up his prescriptions. As he walked out the door he collided with someone coming in. “Oh pardon me I wasn't watching where I was going.”

“That's ok, Double Dee,” said a familiar voice.

Dee looked up at the man and grinned when he saw that is was his childhood friend. “Oh hey, Ed how have you been?”

“I'm good Double Dee, just have to stop in here and pick up something for the baby. It's our fourth you know.”

“Nothing serious I hope”

“Nah, just teething. I heard Kevin is back in town. You gonna see him and get your toast buttered?”

“Ha Ha Ed, Yes I know he is back, I'm having dinner with him and his sons tonight. As far as the toast thing I don't know we have so much lost time, but he seems to want to at least date me.”

“I didn't know he had children. You said, sons?”

“Yes fraternal twins, one looks just like Kevin did when he was younger.”

“That was what Eddy was mumbling about when I ran into him earlier. He said something about he was being haunted by Kevin.”

“How is Eddy these days Ed? I haven't seen him in years.”

“Not good, he's drinking too much and can't keep a job. He and Lee are getting divorced because of it. He sure made himself a hard row to hoe for sure.”

“I'll have to look him up one of these days.”

“Well gotta run Double Dee, good luck with the toast thing,” Ed said as he let the door swing shut behind him.

Edd was wondering about Eddy as he walked into the flower shop that was next to the druggist but soon lost that train of thought as he decided what kind of flowers he would bring Kevin. He had thought to bring some wine but didn't know what the redhead was making for supper so he decided to bring some flowers instead. He knew it was cliche but wanted to bring a small token when he showed up at the Barr household.

After running his errands and going home and getting dressed and freshly showered he drove to the cul-de-sac and pulled into his mother's driveway. As he got out of the car he saw the twins walk out of the door and head over to their own home. Then he looked at the door of his childhood home and saw his mother standing there smiling. 

“Come in, Eddward. I have something I wish to talk to you about.”

“Yes mother, I”m coming.” Double Dee walked over to the door and handed his mother her package and gave her a hug. “How are you feeling this evening, mother?”

“I”m feeling a bit tired, I was doing so gardening earlier. I got to meet those two nice boys that live across the street. Kevin has raised some good boys that's for sure. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Now mother, I...”

“Just a minute Eddward, I am not going to say anything about your relationships. I've learned my lesson. I was just going to say that if you and Kevin decide to get together I will feel honored to call those two boys my grandchildren. He even named one of them after you. That was so sweet.”

“I”m only just going over for the evening meal and to help Kevin celebrate his new job. We haven't even discussed getting together or even dating for that matter.”

“Whatever Eddward, I'm just saying that if you two want to get together it's fine with me. I spent the afternoon with those boys and they are so polite and gentlemanly. I also want to let you know they had some form of a run-in with that Eddy Sampson. They didn't tell me much so you might ask them about it. Just that he frightened them somehow.”

“I will mother, I better hurry over and ask them about it before Kevin gets home. I'll see what I can do about it. I used to be able to reason with him and get him to see the error of his ways sometimes.”

He walked across the street to the Barr home and knocked on the door. After the boys let him in the home he went into the living room and asked them about their encounter with Eddy. After hearing all about what had happened he asked them to not tell Kevin right away to let him handle the situation. He explained that their father and Eddy had never really been on good terms and he wanted to keep down any trouble from that angle if he could. The boys agreed to let Edd handle it in his way, but if any thing else came up they would have to tell their dad. 

Just as they finished their discussion Kevin arrived home and hurried into the kitchen to start the cooking of the evening meal and Double Dee went into the kitchen to see if the redhead needed any help.

“Nah Dee, you are a guest.”

“But I want to help. Please let me help.”

“Oh ok, you can get the potatoes on.”

When Dee had turned his back to start peeling the potatoes Kevin walked up behind him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I didn't welcome you correctly when I got home I was in such a hurry to get things started.”

“That's ok,” Double Dee said turning in the redhead's arms and placing his lips to Kevin's. “Welcome home, Kevin. I'm so glad you got the job at school. It will be such a pleasure to see you every day.”

“That's one of the perks for sure,” Kevin said and pulled Dee in for another kiss. When they broke the kiss, Kevin asked, “where do we stand Dee? I've realized that I love you so much and want you to be a part of our lives. That is if you want to be burdened with a divorced man and his two sons. I know it's a lot to ask especially after we just met after all these years. What about your mother will she be alright with us dating or whatever?”

Double Dee laughed and said, “she's fine with the idea and already wants to adopt your boys as her grandchildren. She met them today and is already in love with them.”

Kevin laughed and said, “they're charmers just like their daddy.”

Dee rolled his eyes and glanced over at the food cooking. “We'd better break this up if we don't want to burn supper. I'm sure the boys wouldn't be happy with burnt food.”

“We could always order pizza.”

“Let's not waste this wonderful meal you have planned. We will talk later after the meal is eaten and the boys are doing whatever they always do after supper.”

“Oh alright, let's get back to the cooking, but I reserve the right to grab a kiss now and then.” Kevin said as Double Dee turned back to check on his potatoes. When Dee had turned his back Kevin reached out and swatted his behind. He then proceeded to grab Dee's but with both hands. Edd turned with a grin on his face and said, “Now stop that mister, We haven't even gone on our first date and I'm not that kinda girl.”

“but, you have such a nice ass Dee. I can't help myself.” The redhead said as he pulled Dee's hips up against his and rubbed his bulge against Dee's butt. 

“Stop that Kevin, we aren't teenagers any more try to be a bit more discreet.”

“Discreet, who's to see? The boys are getting ready for supper and wouldn't mind anyways.”


End file.
